Unexpected Happenings
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: One thing leads to another in this fic when two people decide to get back at their exes by...Well you just have to read and find out. R&R please
1. Chapter One

"B-but Sango!" Miroku cried to his girlfriend, soon to be his ex.  
  
"Don't you but me Miroku! We. Are. Through. I'm in love with someone else!" Sango yelled,   
  
turned and started to leave her lecherous ex to stand fuming.  
  
"WHO?!" Miroku yelled and Sango stopped in her descent away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Sango said softly and left him there.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Miroku yelled and then took off to where his best friend had been sitting with his   
  
girlfriend Kagome. He stopped however at the sight of the two sitting in an awkward silence.  
  
"Um...Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked after a few more minutes of silence.  
  
"What is it Inu?" she asked facing him.  
  
"Um...well you see..." he trailed off and Miroku knew Sango and Inu-Yasha had planned to dump   
  
their "partner."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, having not expecting what he said next.  
  
"Well...Actually...Yes...I think that we would be better friends instead of a couple..." he   
  
said rapidly and Miroku felt his heart go out to Kagome.  
  
"Is it another girl?" she asked, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
"...Um...Yea..." Inu-Yasha trailed off.  
  
"Its Kikyo isn't it?" she asked, her face contorting into anger at his next words.  
  
"No...Um...Its Sango..." he said, suddenly feeling a sting on his cheek as his head jerked to   
  
the side from Kagome's slap to his face.  
  
"You...you bastard! If I never speak to you again I'll be fucking happier than anything!"   
  
Kagome screamed. She jumped to her feet from their bench before going to Sango's car, where   
  
she knew the girl would be. All the while with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Miroku sighed and went over to Inu-Yasha. Putting on a façade he listened to the other boy go   
  
into his normal rant about Kagome. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and punched Inu-Yasha   
  
right in the jaw.  
  
"If you think I'm going to listen to you rant and rave when you just fucking stole my girlfriend   
  
from me Inu-Yasha then your fucking mistaken. You had a girlfriend but you had to go steal mine   
  
didn't you? And then you proceeded to break the girl that loved you with all her heart and   
  
soul's heart. I don't understand you and I'm beginning to wonder why we ever became friends!   
  
You don't deserve Kagome, and now that I think about how you ever treated her I don't think you   
  
ever did!" Miroku yelled before turning and stomping away to his car where he ripped open the   
  
door and drove off without so much as a glance to the other boy.  
  
"Damn...He hits hard...Wonder what his problem was..." Inu-Yasha said as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry! Don't flame me, but you know if you watched the show he would say something   
  
like that...Well that and he'd proceed to then beat the shit out of Miroku. ANYWAYS! Back to   
  
the story, and I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters in this story!)  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had come up to Sango's car to see the other girl tugging on her hair   
  
nervously. Walking up to her she put on her overly sweet face that immediately should have   
  
given her away. But Sango was preoccupied to notice the warning signs her best friend was   
  
giving off.  
  
"Hey Kag. What's up?" Sango asked but was a bit surprised when Kagome's face turned pissed.  
  
"Oh, not much. Just found out that you stole my boyfriend. And you'll enjoy this little   
  
tidbit." Kagome said before punching Sango right in her face, connecting with her cheekbone.   
  
"If I talk to you or see you for the next seven lifetimes I'll fucking kill you Sango   
  
Hiraikotsu! You stole my boyfriend and I thought you were my friend!" Kagome cried out before   
  
stomping away and getting into her silver Honda Pilot and driving off to her favorite spot to   
  
calm down, a cliff that overlooked the city.  
  
When Kagome arrived at the cliff she was surprised to see Miroku's 2003 ice blue Jeep Wrangler   
  
parked under a large Sakura tree. Parking beside his car she got out and walked over to the   
  
cliff's edge and sat beside the silent boy. Miroku, surprised, turned and looked at the now   
  
sobbing girl.  
  
"Kagome, I saw what happened. And I'm sorry." Miroku whispered and she just shrugged.  
  
"I think I should have realized that there was another girl when he didn't call me Kag anymore.   
  
But nope, I had to go and be the naïve little twit that I am." Kagome said shrugging and crying   
  
silently.  
  
"Kagome, it wasn't your fault. If anyone's it was mine. Maybe I shouldn't have groped Sango so   
  
much that she wouldn't have gone to Inu-Yasha..." Miroku said a single tear falling down his   
  
cheek.  
  
"Miroku, you didn't know. I didn't know. Only they knew. How long this was going on I don't   
  
know. All I know is that I just lost my boyfriend to my best friend. That and you lost your   
  
girlfriend to your best friend. Only we can do about it now is try to heal. That just sounded   
  
like something I would hear from Passions." Kagome said laughing lightly at how dramatic she was   
  
being.  
  
"Kag, there is something we can do." Miroku said smirking as he pushed his emotional turmoil   
  
aside and reverted back into his lecherous side.  
  
"What is that Monk?" Kagome asked using his last name without even looking at him.  
  
"We could...get to know each other better. If you know what I mean?" he said wiggling his   
  
eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"MIROKU!" she cried out smacking him in the shoulder with all her strength, but smiling the   
  
whole time.  
  
"Hey, that hurt." he said rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.  
  
"Hey...Miroku...want to do something to get back at the two timing bastards that we called our   
  
best friends?" Kagome asked and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean Kag?" Miroku asked, now intrigued in what it was she had to say.  
  
"I say...and this is just going to be pretending! Nothing for real okay?" at his nod she   
  
continued. "Well...How about we just 'happen' to start dating at the same time as Hiraikotsu   
  
and Shikon?" she asked using the last name of their two exes, having a difficult time saying   
  
their real name.  
  
"I think I like what you're getting at...but how are we going to make it convincing?" he asked   
  
smirking, having plenty of lecherous ideas in mind.  
  
"Nothing that involves beds. We could...kiss, hug, hold hands...Things like that. But the   
  
kisses are to be only on the cheeks. And not THOSE cheeks Miroku so remove your hand before I   
  
remove it for you." she said and he quickly withdrew his hand from her ass and laughed   
  
nervously.  
  
"Yes, 'my love.'" he said being sarcastic when he said 'my love.'  
  
"You would be pushing it with that name. If you must call me anything like a pet name make   
  
it...um...make it...something that isn't my love or dear. Kay, Houshi?" she asked using his pet   
  
name that she came up with.  
  
"Okay...Um...'Gome." Miroku said and Kagome smirked.  
  
"That's what you used to call me when we were about five years old. Did you just remember   
  
that?" Kagome asked and he nodded.  
  
"So I'm Houshi and your 'Gome." he said and she nodded her head this time.  
  
"Okay, well you know what. I've got to get to work. I'll call you tonight Houshi and we can   
  
discuss more details later okay?" Kagome asked, more of a statement though.  
  
"Yea okay. Hey, where do you work anyways, I never asked." Miroku said as they stood up wiping   
  
off their jeans.  
  
"I'm a waitress at the diner we normally eat at. I thought I told everyone. Huh..." she said   
  
and started for her car.  
  
"Hey, Gome?" he called and she turned to him to find him right in front of her.  
  
"Yea?" she asked, pushing her raven locks off her shoulder and onto her back.  
  
"Think we ought to practice kissing?" he asked with a lecherous grin in place.  
  
"Houshi...Not today. Okay?" she said rolling her eyes as she turned and got into her car.  
  
"See you tomorrow, I'll pick you up!" he called as she drove away and to work.  
  
~*~ Later that night on the phone~*~  
  
"So, how was work Gome?" Miroku asked as he dropped onto the couch in his room, flipping through   
  
one of his notebooks to look at the notes for his Trig class.  
  
"Ugh...remind me to wear sneakers from now on. I forgot how painful my clogs are when working.   
  
But, I made about..." Kagome paused as she quickly counted her money. "About $20 in tips alone."  
  
"Care to take me to dinner tomorrow night then?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Houshi, you're the one that will never have to work a day in his life. If anything you'll be   
  
buying dinner. And we aren't going out. Just pretending we are, remember?" she asked and he   
  
laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey, having a father who's rich isn't all fun and joy you know. Although...it does mean that I   
  
can basically buy whatever it is I want." Miroku said causing Kagome to laugh.  
  
"Right, sure. Care to just give me the money to pay off the bill collectors then? We're only...  
  
two thousand dollars in debt." Kagome said sighing.  
  
Kagome's family had been in debt since her father had left with his secretary taking all their   
  
family's money with him. And that had been about a year ago. Kagome had just gotten a car from   
  
him as an apology, while her little brother Sota got the PS2 he had been wanting. They were   
  
slowly getting out of debt though, yet Kagome was still working to help work off the bills.  
  
"Actually. I would. If I could see you naked." Miroku said and nearly had his eardrums broken   
  
when she screamed at him.  
  
"MIROKU! I'd rather sell my car. Which is probably what I'll do too." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey...all you would have to do is take a picture of yourself naked and give it to me. I'd give   
  
you five thousand dollars for it. Three thousand for the picture and two thousand to just give   
  
to you to pay off the bill collectors." he said.  
  
"Seriously?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think so Miroku. I wouldn't be able to take your money from you anyways. Its too   
  
much."  
  
"You'd take it if you had no choice to."  
  
"I would not. There is absolutely NO way I would take $5,000 dollars from you. Its just way   
  
too much to take."  
  
"Gome, $5,000 is pocket change. You know that. It's just pocket change to my family. If I   
  
were to give you $5,000,000 THEN you could say that it was a lot. I'll write up the check and   
  
fork it over as soon as I get the picture. Hell you could even just be wearing the smallest   
  
string bikini on earth and I wouldn't care. Kagome this is your family's life we're talking   
  
about. You could give me a picture of you in a short dress too! I don't care, your getting the   
  
money." Miroku said and wrote up the check, leaving the date blank so he could just give it to   
  
her when she gave him a picture, most likely of her in a dress.  
  
"Fine...Fine Houshi." Kagome sighed and got out her pictures that she had gotten developed a   
  
week before from the beach that summer.  
  
"All right, well, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, see you then. Bye Houshi."  
  
"Bye Gome." with their goodbyes said the two hung up and climbed into their beds after studying   
  
for a Trig test they had the next day.  
  
~*~Next morning~*~  
  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome growled as she flung her alarm clock against the wall so it stopped the annoying ring   
  
that it made when it woke her up in the morning. Climbing out of her bed she took a quick   
  
shower to wake her up and then slid into her green skirt with the white blouse, her awful   
  
school uniform. Quickly grabbing her books and running down the stairs she ate a quick   
  
breakfast of cereal. Right after putting her bowl in the sink the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sota called and ran to the door and opened it before any of the older people in   
  
the kitchen could blink.  
  
"He's getting faster." Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Sota's mother, said.  
  
"And punkier." Grandpa Higurashi said over his newspaper.  
  
"KAGOME! It's for you! Its Miroku!" Sota called and Kagome flashed her mother a smile, kissed   
  
her on the cheek and ran over to the door with her books in her hand.  
  
"Morning Gome." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Morning Houshi. What has Sota been telling you?" Kagome asked and her little brother was gone   
  
from the room in a flash.  
  
"Oh, nothing...important." Miroku said mysteriously as he took Kagome's books from her and   
  
carried them down to his car where he then opened the passenger door for her.  
  
"Miroku...Something tells me you got laid last night." she said and laughed at the surprised   
  
look she got out of him.  
  
"Why Gome, who other than you would I sleep with?" Miroku asked, his composure back in an   
  
instant.  
  
"Lets see...your maids, the band teacher, Kagura if she wasn't going out with Koga, Rin if she   
  
wasn't going out with Sesshomaru, Kikyo if she wasn't a bitch, Kirara if she wasn't going out   
  
with your older brother, Shippo and...Just about every other girl in the school." Kagome said   
  
smirking as he stared open mouthed at her.  
  
"Okay you know me too well." he muttered as he drove them to the school.  
  
"Oh, here." Kagome said and handed him her picture.  
  
"Thank- WHOA!" he exclaimed when he had taken a look at it. "Gome, would you bear me a child?"   
  
he asked his eyes starry as he drooled over the green string bikini that showed practically   
  
everything to him.  
  
"No. Now drive Houshi." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes my Gome." he said and got smacked in the arm again.  
  
"So, um...how are we going to do this?" Kagome asked when they got out of the car after a   
  
silent drive to the school.  
  
"Well, we can do this." with that said Miroku grabbed Kagome around the waist and walked with   
  
her into the school building up to her locker, which was beside Sango's.  
  
Sango stood with her arms wrapped around Inu-Yasha's neck as they kissed pressed against her   
  
locker. Inu-Yasha's hand was pressed against Kagome's locker as he leaned into the kiss. His   
  
other hand gripped Sango's hip.  
  
"Excuse me bastard." Kagome said as she jerked Inu-Yasha's hand off her locker and opened it   
  
putting some of her books away.  
  
"Huh?" was his oh so brilliant reply when he saw Kagome and Miroku together.  
  
"I said 'Excuse me, bastard.'" Kagome repeated saying each syllable slowly so he could   
  
comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"Kagome, what is Miroku doing at your locker?" he asked, taking in Miroku's possessive arm   
  
around Kagome's waist. "Are you two going out?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we are. We decided since we were both free once more to finally show   
  
each other how we felt towards the other." Miroku said as Kagome closed her locker door with a   
  
BANG.  
  
"Yea, see we were faithful and decided to give you guys a chance." Kagome said and leaned   
  
against Miroku's chest.  
  
"Prove to us that you're going out. Cause if you are I want proof that this isn't some scheme   
  
to just make us jealous. Not that it would work." Sango said watching as Kagome turned around   
  
in Miroku's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "That's how you kiss your Grandfather Kagome."  
  
"See, we don't want to slam our tongues down each other's throats just yet. We want to take our   
  
time." Miroku said tightening his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Yup. And I'm the Queen of England, fetch me my tea." Inu-Yasha said dryly.  
  
"Fetch it yourself. Dog boy." Kagome said before she grabbed Miroku's face in her hands gently   
  
and pulled his lips to her own.  
  
At first Miroku was startled but moved into the kiss by slipping his fingers into Kagome's hair   
  
and pulling her face closer to his own. Kagome forced herself to remember that it was for   
  
revenge and pressed her body to his and opening her mouth to his tongue probing her bottom lip.   
  
Miroku slid his tongue into her mouth and took in his first taste of her.  
  
'She tastes better than Sango...Like strawberries and cream. Wow.' Miroku thought to himself.   
  
'But she smells like wild flowers. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually kissing her...'  
  
Kagome on the other hand was thinking her own thoughts.  
  
'Oh my god I'm kissing Miroku! This is so strange. But he's a better kisser than Inu-Yasha.   
  
And I'm surprised his hands aren't all over my breasts like Inu-Yasha's always were. He's   
  
really good...' she thought and finally pulled away from the kiss she was sharing.  
  
"You...*pant*...were saying...*pant*¼Your Highness?" Miroku asked panting for breath, in his   
  
opinion Kagome was a MUCH better kisser than Sango or any other girl he'd ever kissed.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't have time to answer as the bell signaling the beginning of classes sounded.  
  
"Shit, I'm going to be late! I'll see you later Houshi." Kagome said as she made sure she had   
  
her Trig book and notes and took off for the class.  
  
"Bye Gome!" Miroku called out to her and went to his first class which was Biology.  
  
Sango and Inu-Yasha walked to their first class which was the same and was Written Expressions,   
  
their English class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chap. If you want more you'll have to review. And yes I will be continuing   
  
with Road Trip and Sleeping Princess. I just have pretty bad writers block on them. But I   
  
promise that tomorrow I will sit in front of my computer and will myself to write it, okay? I   
  
will, I will, I will! Well bye-bye. Also, no giving me flames cause of how I'm having them act.   
  
This is a K/M and I/S fic, my first one. I'm not an Inuyasha and Sango hater, as you can tell in   
  
my other fics. And don't worry they'll all be friends again, near the end...I think. I don't   
  
know, maybe I will just keep them enemies? Its up to you the readers!  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...yadda yadda yadda. Their personalities in this,   
  
however, ARE mine. So you can kiss my ass if it drives you nuts that they might be a BIT OOC.   
  
And if you don't like my story than DON'T review. Have a nice night! *overly forced smile*...  
  
*face cracks* Owww....  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoever it was that decided that Seniors had to have a Trigonometry credit needed to die.  
  
A very slow and painful death.  
  
Ever so slowly, at the hands of one disgruntled teen.  
  
Kagome sighed as she left her classroom rubbing her left temple with her left hand, her right   
  
holding her books. She had to of completely failed that test. She knew she had to of. If she   
  
didn't she'd be shocked into a heart attack...  
  
...That is if the person that wrapped their arm around her waist didn't first.  
  
"GAH!" Kagome let out a shriek of surprise spinning around only to come face to face with   
  
Miroku. "Gods Houshi, scare the shit outta me why don't ya." Kagome said placing her hand over   
  
her rapidly beating heart, that just realized how close they were standing. Kagome gulped.  
  
"Sorry Gome. Just couldn't resist. So how'd the test go?" he asked, smiling at the pink blotchy   
  
spots that started cover her cheeks.  
  
"Badly...I think. Anyways I gotta get going to Physics. Another horrible horrible class. I'll   
  
see you at lunch?" she asked and felt him chuckling as he said yes.  
  
"Bye Houshi." she said and walked to her locker where she pulled out her Physics book and notes   
  
before heading to her physics class.  
  
~*~Later at lunch, YES I'M FREAKING LAZY!~*~  
  
Miroku looked around the overly large cafeteria searching for Kagome. His violet eyes continued   
  
scanning the crowd until he felt a thin arm wrap around his waist from behind. Jumping slightly   
  
he looked down and came face to face with Kagome.  
  
"Kami Kagome, trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" he asked after she had realeased him and   
  
started tugging on his ebony ponytail which hung at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Yes. Isn't payback a bitch?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling in mirth at her revenge.  
  
"It isn't when its against someone else." he said and she giggled.  
  
"You do realize we have an audience right?" Kagome asked flicking her head inconspicuously in   
  
the direction behind him where he could feel about three sets of eyes boring into the back of his   
  
head. Wait, three?  
  
"Who's watching us?" Miroku asked not turning around for the fact that he would give away the   
  
fact that he was getting creeped out by the gazes.  
  
"Sango, Dog boy *insert Miroku's snort*, and Hojo." she said.  
  
"Why's Hobo looking at me as if he were going to kill me?" Miroku said grinning when Kagome snorted   
  
'very' ladylike when he mispronounced Hojo's name 'accidentally.'  
  
"Homo's had a crush on me for about four years now. Can't take no for an answer." Kagome said   
  
'accidentally' mispronouncing Hojo's name as well.  
  
"Oh. So I take it thats why he hated Inu-Yasha and myself all those years? Cause we were your   
  
friends?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. That'd be why. Come on I'm tired of getting stared at. Lets go to the diner where we   
  
can get some food that doesn't taste like cardboard. My treat." she added and slipped her hand   
  
into his tugging him out of the cafeteria before he could say a thing.  
  
"Um...Okay?" he said and suddenly stopped right before Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Hojo pulling Kagome   
  
around to face himself. Whispering into her ear he pressed his lips to hers smiling when he heard   
  
Homo's growl.  
  
(A/N: No I don't like Homo--I mean HOJO...hehe?)  
  
Kagome tried to keep her thoughts coherent. She really did. But what he said into her ear kept   
  
replaying in her mind as Miroku's tongue made a map of her mouth.  
  
'"Lets make this a little more interesting, ne?" he had said. How did he mean that?' her thoughts   
  
kept racing, not even taking in the fact that his hand was going a little past her hip. 'God   
  
he tastes good...I did NOT just think that did I?! I've been seperated from Inu-Yasha for not   
  
even a complete day and I'm already falling in lov-crushing on! *Crushing on* Miroku Monk?! Oy   
  
my head hurts.' she thought before she realized that said boy's hand was on her ass.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow started twitching as she slowly pulled away from Miroku's kiss, much to both   
  
of their body's protests. Giving him a glare that would scare even the Satan himself she pulled   
  
him out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot where she proceeded to smack him senseless.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! GOME!" Miroku cried out in pain as her fist connected with his head a couple more   
  
times before she relaxed.  
  
"Keep your hands OFF my ass!" Kagome cried out as she climbed into his Jeep wrangler waiting for   
  
the lecher to get off the ground and into the drivers seat.  
  
"Yes, my Gome." he said and got smacked once again as he climbed into the car. "OW would you   
  
quit hitting me?! There ARE laws about abuse you know!" he said rubbing his shoulder as he drove.  
  
"Yea, but there are more laws about sexual harrassement Monk." she said glaring out her window as   
  
he drove.  
  
"Whatever. When we get to the diner I've got the check for your money." he said and an awkward   
  
silence passed between the two until they got to the diner named Sengoku Jidai.  
  
After the two ordered their lunch--fries, a burger, and a coke for both--they looked across the   
  
table at one another. Miroku pulled out the check and slid it over to her after writing the date.   
  
Kagome took the check and placed it into her purse before smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Thanks..." she trailed off, not quite sure what else to say.  
  
"Yea, uh huh." was the response she got from the boy across from her.  
  
"Miroku...I'm-" she started but was cut off when her boss, Kaede Miko, came over to her with their   
  
food.  
  
"Here ye are kids. Two burgers, fries, and cokes. Kagome I need ye to work tonight. That way   
  
ye can get the night ye dance is off. Okay?" she asked the younger girl and she did nothing   
  
but nod, her eyes never leaving Miroku's sullen looking face.  
  
After Kaede had left Miroku looked up at Kagome to see her head bowed and her shoulders shaking   
  
silently. Hearing a cut off gasp he knew that she was crying. Going over to her side of the   
  
booth he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest where she clutched him   
  
like a life line.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. Its just...Inu-Yasha and I were supposed to go to the dance together...And...  
  
And now your mad at me...And...And...Inu-Yasha is going out with my best friend, your ex..."   
  
Kagome sobbed into his chest, her raven hair tumbling down her back and into his fingers where   
  
he held her.  
  
"Gome, listen to me. I'm not mad at you. Inu-Yasha is a prick for leaving a girl like you.   
  
Sango...Well Sango just fell in love. She's going to regret hurting you soon and want to be   
  
your friend really soon. Gome, you just let it out, and then you'll feel better okay?" Miroku   
  
asked, resting his cheek against her hair as she continued crying, his hands rubbing her back   
  
gently.  
  
"Houshi, are you really not mad at me?" she mumbled against his shirt, her fingers clutching the   
  
black material tight enough that her fingers turned white.  
  
"No I'm not mad at you Gome." he said feeling her fingers let go of hims as she pulled away from   
  
him wiping her tearstained cheeks.  
  
"I got your shirt all wet." she said and he nodded.  
  
"Oh well. Come on lets eat before the food gets cold. Oh and Gome?" Miroku asked as he went   
  
back over to his side of the booth.  
  
"Hm?" she asked after having shoved a large portion of her fries into her mouth, oh so ladylike.  
  
"You going to ask me to the dance Friday night or not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.  
  
"Not." she said laughing when he jaw practically hit the table top. "I thought you would ask me."  
  
"Uh, Gome? Its a girls ask the guys dance. Remember? Girls have to ask the guys." Miroku said   
  
and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh. I was just yanking ya chain. So, wanna go?" she asked after swollowing her last bite of   
  
burger.  
  
"Yea, sure. I'll just have to pick out a new tux to go with your dress color." he said and she   
  
made a face.  
  
"A tux? Its not the prom. And I order you NOT to wear a tux. Wear...dress pants and a dress   
  
shirt. But NOT a tux." she said and he stared at her.  
  
"But Dog boy said that you were forcing him to wear a tux?"  
  
"No, I told him that if he wore a monkey suit I'd cut his hair off."  
  
"Why would he tell me that you were forcing him to then?"  
  
"He was watching t.v. when I told him. So basically, he was ignoring me, only hearing the word   
  
'tux.'" she said with a shrug as she laid down a tip along with their bill.  
  
"Ahh...That sounds like Dog Boy." he said following the raven haired girl out to his jeep where   
  
he drove them back to the school in companionable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats all for this chapter. I know it was short and all...but Its all I could come up with. I   
  
did try for Road Trip and Sleeping Princess, I really did. But my mind is kinda on the blank with   
  
them. I think if I write up this story I'll be able to get back to them. Promise. Review if   
  
you want the next chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...yadda yadda yadda. Their personalities in this,   
  
however, ARE mine. So you can kiss my ass if it drives you nuts that they might be a BIT OOC.   
  
And if you don't like my story than DON'T review. Have a nice night! *overly forced smile*...  
  
*face cracks* Owww....  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two days went by quickly for Kagome and Miroku. They kept up with the charade of going   
  
out. The only time they really almost got caught was when Kagome started smacking Miroku for   
  
his wandering hands at the lunch table. That had not gone well.  
  
~*~Flashback to Thrusday at lunch~*~  
  
Kagome had just sat down at her table with a small salad to eat for lunch when Miroku came over   
  
and joined her. He grinned and kissed her cheek gently as a hello, as he had been doing since   
  
Kagome had asked him to the dance. They sat talking for a few moments when Miroku's hand started   
  
to wander. Suddenly Kagome froze when the hand was on her ass stroking it gently.  
  
But what made matters worse was Sango and Inu-Yasha chose that moment to come over. The two   
  
sat down across from Kagome and Miroku watching as Kagome's eye started twitching. Kagome tried   
  
hard not to kill the man sitting beside her. She tried so hard not to lose control, but it   
  
snapped when he pinched her ass.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed so loud the entire school grounds whipped around to look at the girl that   
  
was now beating her 'boyfriend' senseless.  
  
"Why Kagome, I thought that you wouldn't mind it, I mean. After all he is your boyfriend, is   
  
he not?" Inu-Yasha asked coldly whiling hugging a laughing Sango to his chest.  
  
That got Kagome to stop in her beating the poor boy into hell at such an early age. Suddenly a   
  
sound not unlike a growl came from deep within Kagome's throat. Inu-Yasha gulped as he watched   
  
the girl pick up her milk container. The girl walked over to the laughing pair and poured it   
  
*right* over their heads drenching them.  
  
"Only I'm allowed to hit my boyfriend. And I have the right to do it when I don't want his hand   
  
their. Remember Dog boy, *insert Miroku's half moan half snort here*, I would do the same thing   
  
to you. Now if you don't mind, I have to take care of his wounds." Kagome said and dragged the   
  
hurting boy away and into the school building where she had to kiss his head to 'make it better.'   
  
Or so he said. He ended up coping a feel again getting knocked unconscious and stuffed into a   
  
janitor's closet for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Kagome stood before her mirror admiring how her dress looked against her skin. She only had to   
  
wait for Miroku to come pick her up and they were going to go to the dance. Kagome just loved   
  
how she looked.  
  
The dress was a low cut vee-neck that showed off very little but enough to lead a boy's imagination   
  
far. It was made of silk that in certain light looked green, in others purplish-silver. The   
  
dress was held on only on her left shoulder leaving her right completely bare. It angled to the   
  
right so that on her left side it ended in midthigh while on the right it ended about the backs   
  
of her knee.  
  
Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that rested right at the top of her head. Kagome had   
  
her mother curl the hair that wouldn't go into the ponytail so they hung around her face in   
  
tendrils of curl with glitter in them. The ponytail was curled under so you couldn't really tell   
  
if it was a ponytail or a bun. It actually looked very cute.  
  
The make-up job her mother had done was absolutly beautiful. On her eyes was silver eyeshadow   
  
that had glitter in it to bring out the color of her bluegrey eyes. On her cheek bones was a   
  
small amount of lavender blush. And on her lips was a lipstick the color of the purplish-silver   
  
that was in her dress. She even wore a little bit of Strawberries n' cream perfume, to contrast   
  
with her color choice as her mother said.  
  
And her shoes were already killing her feet. She knew they wouldn't last all night, but she   
  
loved them anyways. They were three inch silver heels that made her look taller than she was.   
  
In the heel of the shoe was somemore of the fabric that glinted in certain lights green, in others   
  
purple-silver.  
  
Kagome looked down at her silver and diamond watch to see that Miroku was five minutes late. She   
  
frowned but made sure that her nails weren't chipped. The green nail polish on both her hands   
  
and her feet was still intact so she sat down on the couch downstairs to wait for Miroku.  
  
When the doorbell rang Kagome got to her feet and opened the door to see Miroku looking better   
  
than he ever had. His dark purple dress shirt tucked into the black dress slacks that he wore.   
  
His black shoes shined in the porchlight. He had put in golden hoops into his left ear where he   
  
normally wore gold studs. His hair was pulled into the normal small ponytail at the nape of his   
  
neck. But what really got her was the fact that his eyes were shining with something she couldn't   
  
describe, they were an intense violet brought out by his shirt but even more by the emotion they   
  
held.  
  
"Gome...You...Look absolutly stunning." Miroku said honestly and Kagome finally identified the   
  
emotion his eyes held; adoration.  
  
"Thanks. Houshi, you look good too." Kagome said feeling the blood rush to her cheeks in a blush   
  
at how corny she sounded.  
  
"Thank you Gome. Here." he handed her a box covered in crushed black velvet.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the box. Opening it however she gasped in surprise.   
  
Inside the box was a pair of silver earrings that held a stone that looked like the color of her   
  
dress, changing in certain lights. An opal. And along with the earrings was a necklace.  
  
"Miroku...Its beautiful. But you didn't have to-" Miroku cut her off by gently placing his fingers   
  
to her lips.  
  
"Yes I did. Now put them on. And your lucky Shippo talked me out of the matching bracelet." Miroku   
  
said causing Kagome's cheeks to turn red in a blush.  
  
"Is Shippo the sensible one in your family?" Kagome asked as she put the earrings in and went to   
  
clasp the necklace. "Damn. This is why I don't wear necklaces I can't just pull over my head."   
  
she muttered as she fought with the clasp. "Houshi, could you clasp this for me?" she asked   
  
turning so he was faced with her back and the clasps were in his eyesight.  
  
"Sure...There." he said after clasping the necklace, his breath tickling Kagome's neck.  
  
"Thanks." she said a little breathlessly before calling out her goodbyes to her family.  
  
Ten minutes later you could find Kagome and Miroku pulling into the High School's parking lot   
  
where they would finally be able to pull off the 'dating' act. Kagome let out a shaky breath she   
  
hadn't known she was holding and let Miroku lead her into the school's Gymnasium. Miroku's hand   
  
gave a little squeeze on her waist as reasurrance that the night would be fine.  
  
After a few minutes of talking to some of their friends from one class or another, (A/N: I am too   
  
lazy to write the convo. I've got a headache and I'm tired but I wanna get this done otherwise   
  
my idea goes BYE BYE out the window.) Miroku and Kagome moved onto the dance floor. Miroku's   
  
hands went to Kagome's hips and she slipped her arms around his shoulders as they did the grind   
  
to "Shake Ya Tail Feather."  
  
After that song was over with the d.j. decided to play some slow songs and played "If You Are Not   
  
Mine" by Daniel Beddingfield. (DON'T ASK!) The two slowed their pace and started slow dancing to   
  
the music. Kagome looked around and spoted Sango and Inu-Yasha as they danced not to far away.   
  
Though Kagome was mad at the two she couldn't help but notice that Sango looked beautiful.  
  
Sango's hair was done in almost the same way as Kagome's but you could tell that her hair WAS in   
  
a bun. The long ebony tresses had a single braid wrapped around the bun so it looked absolutly   
  
wonderful. The tendrils of hair that were hanging around her face were curled so they framed it.   
  
She had glitter in her hair too.  
  
Her face was done up well too. Kagome could see the pink eyeshadow that glittered on her friends   
  
eyes, contrasting grately against the chocolate brown eyes that glittered with love for the man   
  
she danced with. Her lips were colored a light pink as were the apples of her cheeks.  
  
Sango's dress, from what Kagome could see of it, was a dark pink, almost red strapless design.   
  
It clung to her chest and midriff showing of her curves. At her waist it flowed out stopping at   
  
her ankles. Sewn in the silk of the dress were red roses around the hem and waistline. It looked   
  
absolutly radiant. You could just make out the red slingback heels with red nailpolish on her   
  
toenails and finger nails on her. Sango was beautiful.  
  
Kagome could feel the happiness radiating off of Sango from about five feet away and suddenly,   
  
she couldn't be mad at her anymore. She was truly in love with Inu-Yasha. And she had acted   
  
like a bitch when the two had gotten together. Kagome felt like shit.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome and Kagome saw regret flash through her friends eyes. Gasping slightly   
  
Kagome pulled from Miroku and told him she was going to talk to Sango real quick. Miroku nodded   
  
smiling slightly. He knew the two of them would become friends again soon, only question was,   
  
would he and Inu-Yasha be able to bury the pain between them? Or would they just be enemies for   
  
the rest of their lives?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and Inu-Yasha and tapped the other girl on the shoulder. Sango turned   
  
and looked at Kagome for a moment not hearing what she was asking. Bending nearer to the other   
  
girl's mouth she told her to repeat herself. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come with me. We need to talk." Kagome repeated and Sango nodded, told Inu-Yasha to stay put   
  
and went with Kagome out into the quiet of the hall.  
  
"Kagome, before you say anything I think I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I never told you   
  
of my feelings for Inu-Yasha. I really am. But I was afraid that you would tell me to never look   
  
at him or something. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I-" Sango started but   
  
stopped when Kagome held up a hand.  
  
"Sango, I understand. You and Inuyasha fell in love. I just couldn't believe that you didn't   
  
tell me and I was just mad that he dumped me. I pulled you out here to tell you I was sorry for   
  
my rash behaviour and I wanted to ask if we were still friends?" Kagome asked chewing on the   
  
inside of her lip in nerves.  
  
"Of course we are! Oh Kagome!" Sango cried out wrapping her arms around the raven haired girl   
  
in a tight hug.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome cried out hugging her friend tight to herself, glad that they were friends   
  
again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, that Chapter is done. Maybe I'll make Inu-Yasha and Miroku friends again in the next   
  
chapter? Maybe not...I have an idea but I gotta see if anyone wants me to make the boys friends   
  
again right away. Review if you want more.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize to   
  
anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango came back into the gym with their arms looped together. When they did they   
  
saw Miroku and Inuyasha fighting in the middle of it. The two girls ran over to the boys and   
  
tried to see what was going on.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku stop it!" Kagome said pulling on Miroku's shoulders from behind to pull him back   
  
while Sango pulled on Inuyasha's.  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't knock it off I'm going to call your brother and father and tell them what   
  
you've been doing!" Sango threatened pulling harder on the boy's shoulders finally yanking him   
  
back while Kagome went around and started pushing on Miroku's chest to keep him from cheap   
  
shotting Inuyasha.  
  
"What the heck is going on between you two?!" Kagome cried out her arms hurting a bit from the   
  
exertion it was taking to hold back Miroku.  
  
"That mutt insulted you. I couldn't let him get away with that!" Miroku said glaring death at   
  
Inuyasha from around Kagome.  
  
"Well what did he say that ticked you off?" Kaogme asked her hands resting on the front of his   
  
shoulders sighing in relief that he was finally calming down a bit.  
  
"He said that you were a whore and were probably trying to buy off Sango to get him back." Miroku   
  
said and Kagome grew livid spinning around and walking over to Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango, if you would please?" Kagome asked and Sango stayed right where she was.  
  
"No Kagome, I can't allow you to do it." Sango said and Kagome growled.  
  
"Move Sango." Kagome ordered her face red from anger and embaressment, but that isn't what got   
  
Sango to move. What got the other girl to move was the glare Kagome had on her face, is seemed   
  
to make her whole body be ingulfed in flames.  
  
Sango shook her head when she moved out of the way hoping Kagome wasn't going to do what she   
  
thought she might. Her prayers were wasted when Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice soft, but laced with anger.  
  
"What is it slut?" he asked and didn't know what hit him when he landed on his butt on the floor   
  
his jaw burning.  
  
"Asshole!" Kagome growled lowering her fisted hand where bruises were forming on her knuckles   
  
and Miroku came over to her his arm going around her waist just in case she went after the   
  
punched boy again.  
  
"Come on Kagome, lets just go. I'll drive you home." Miroku said and Kagome just nodded letting   
  
Miroku pull her from the gym while Sango tended to her boyfriends split lip and bruised jaw.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miroku asked when they got into his car he looked at her, not even bothering to   
  
start the engine.  
  
"I've been better." Kagome said rubbing her hand because of the bruises.  
  
"I'm sorry." Miroku said and put his hand on her shoulder and ran his thumb over it in small   
  
circles.  
  
"Don't be. Its my fault. Maybe if I had been a better girlfriend-" Kagome started but was   
  
stopped when Miroku shook her.  
  
"Don't you dare say that. Its not your fault. Inuyasha is an idiot. He couldn't see what he   
  
had in front of him. But I can." he said softly, getting lost in the other girl's blue grey   
  
eyes.  
  
"What are you saying Miroku?" she asked softly, looking him dead in the eyes seeing so many   
  
different things she couldn't understand.  
  
"I'm saying, you're perfect. You give everyone a chance. You're smart, nice, and beautiful.   
  
Anyone who can't see that has to be blind." he said softly, his hand cupping her cheek.  
  
"But what about Sango?" Kagome whispered softly thinking that maybe this was a dream.  
  
"She has Inuyasha, and I've never seen her happier, or him. They belong together, and I'm sorry   
  
I had to say that, but its the truth." he said, his thumb stroking her cheek softly as he pulled   
  
her face closer to his own, still lost in her eyes.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked a little scared but was wondering what he was going   
  
to do.  
  
"Something you'll probably hit me for later for. But it'll be worth it, I'm sorry." Miroku said   
  
as he leaned forward closing the distance between their faces as he kissed her softly on the   
  
lips.  
  
"Miroku..." she mumbled against his mouth, her hands moving to the back of his head where   
  
they fisted in his hair as she kissed him back.  
  
"Shh.." he muttered before moving his mouth back onto hers where he then licked her lips asking   
  
for entrance.  
  
Kagome complied parting her lips for his probing tongue where they shared their first real kiss,   
  
not as an act, not in front of people to make them jealous, but a real kiss with feelings behind   
  
it. Miroku's hands moved from Kagome's shoulders to her sides where he pulled her closer to him.   
  
Kagome unfisted on hand and slid it to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her as their   
  
kiss deepened.  
  
When the two pulled away they were breathless and Kagome's face was red. Miroku regretted his   
  
kiss when he saw that she was embaressed. Wordlessly he released her and was about to pull   
  
away when he realized that her hand was still fisted in his hair and on the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean t-" he started but stopped when she pressed her mouth to his   
  
again.  
  
"Don't say sorry, please. I don't want to have a kiss like that be a sorry." she said still   
  
blushing a bit.  
  
"I don't want to pretend anymore Kagome. I want this to be for real." he muttered and Kagome   
  
smiled looking at him.  
  
"So do I. So do I." she said resting her head on his shoulder before he started the car.  
  
~*~The next Monday after school~*~  
  
"Kagome...Kagome!" Sango cried out as she came running to the car tears streaming down her   
  
cheeks.  
  
"Sango, Miroku hold on. Sango whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she opened the car door.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha dumped me just now. Said something about wanting someone who wouldn't   
  
baby him. Oh god I'm so stupid. I should have known it wasn't going to last." Sango cried as   
  
Miroku growled from where he sat.  
  
"That idiot! Kagome I'm going to go talk to him." Miroku started to get out of the car when   
  
Kagome's hand snapped out and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Don't. This is my job. I want you to take Sango home. I'll go talk to that idiot." Kagome   
  
said and helped the crying girl climb into the car where Miroku told Kagome to be careful and   
  
then left.  
  
Kagome stomped around the school to the other student parking lot where she knew Inuyasha would   
  
have parked his car. Going over to him she took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said.  
  
"What is it now Kagome?" he growled out after he turned and saw who it was.  
  
"Why the hell did you dump Sango? I thought you were in love with her?!" Kagome growled out   
  
her eyes flashing when he snorted.  
  
"The only girl I've ever loved is Kikyo, and she's agreed to go back out with me." Inuyasha   
  
said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"You idiot! You dumped Kikyo to go out with me! Then you dump me to go out with Sango! NOW   
  
you dump Sango, a girl who is absolutly in love with you, to go back out with the school   
  
whore?! You have no heart do you?!" Kagome screamed very tempted to punch him again.  
  
"I have a heart, and its for Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed back practically spitting in his ex   
  
girlfriend's face.  
  
"Yea sure its for her. What are you going to do when the bitch cheats on you again? Do you   
  
think that I'll take you back? Or that Sango will? You're a fucking idiot to think that Sango   
  
or I will become blind to what you've done to us in the past! And I can not believe you!" she   
  
screamed and then gasped in pain when Inuyasha punched her in the face.  
  
"DO NOT TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY YOU BITCH!!!" Inuyasha screamed pulling his fist back.  
  
"You bastard...You'll rot in hell." Kagome said, turned, and ran towards the bus stop and hopped   
  
on the bus as it started to take off, a black eye forming from where she was punched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter, I love cliffhangers. So you just have to review and tell me what   
  
you think. I'll work on the next chapter in a little bit, promise. I'm working on it, and for   
  
all of those Inuyasha lovers, I'm sorry! Its just impertenant to the idea that I have that he   
  
do this. Promise, he'll be back to his normal lovable self soon.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize to   
  
anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi dear, I was going to just run to the store if you would mind-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"   
  
said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Nothing mom. I'm fine." Kagome said as she pulled out a towel and put the ice cubes she had   
  
pulled out in it wrapped it shut and put it on her face.  
  
"Who did that to you?" her mother asked, her motherly concern over riding every other sense in   
  
her body.  
  
"No one mom. Its fine. I'm fine, and its just a little red spot." lied the younger Higurashi   
  
as she sat down in a chair at the table.  
  
"The hell its a little red spot. That is a black eye."  
  
"I'm fine. If you need me I'll be in my room. I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome   
  
said running up the stairs to her room so she could start her homework.  
  
"Well, Miroku called while you were gone. Would you at least tell him or your grandfather what   
  
happened? Because I have to go to the store and Souta is at a friends house, and your   
  
grandfather is in the basement. Please, just get some rest would you?" called Mrs. Higurashi   
  
up the stairs to her only daughter.  
  
"Sure mom!" Kagome called back as she grabbed her phone off the charger and dialed Miroku's   
  
number as she started her Trigonometry homework.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" asked a male voice on the other end of the phone and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"Ah, my beautiful Kagome. How are you tonight?" Miroku asked as he did his own Trig work.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine. And how are you?" she asked, a blush on her cheeks as she worked harder on   
  
her work.  
  
"I am wonderful now that I can hear your voice. What took so long for you to get home?" he   
  
asked.  
  
"I had to take the bus after I got pun...Nevermind." she corrected herself as she smacked her   
  
own forehead.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked, sitting up straight from where he lay on his bed, very alert to   
  
the tremors in her voice that would tell if she lied.  
  
"Nothing." her voice tremored badly and he glared at the wall.  
  
"Kagome, what, happened?" he asked, a growl filling his throat as he gripped his pencil to the   
  
point that it snapped in half.  
  
"I got into a little fight with Inuyasha, thats it." she said, half telling the truth.  
  
"Thats all?" he asked, not believing her for one moment.  
  
"Thats all." she said, hitting her thigh for lying to him.  
  
"What actually happened Kagome? If you don't tell me the truth I'm coming over." he growled.  
  
"He punched me." she muttered and heard him jump from his bed to crash to the floor.  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"He hit me. Please, relax. I'm fine." she said before realizing to late that the sound of   
  
jingling was his car keys. "Miroku, please, don't do something stupid."  
  
"I'm coming over. Don't you dare cover up the bruise. I want to see how badly this is." Miroku   
  
said before hanging up and Kagome blinked.  
  
"He's coming over...HE'S COMING OVER?!" Kagome screeched and looked into the mirror on her wall   
  
seeing a swollen black eye where she was punched. "Kami..."  
  
Kagome looked around her room and cleaned it up a bit, feeling pain each time she blinked. When   
  
she heard the sound of stomping feet she knew he was running up the stairs. Opening the door   
  
she saw that there was nothing but worry and anger etched in his face as he took in her face.  
  
"I'll kill him..." Miroku said softly as he gently touched her cheek seeing her wince lightly.  
  
"Its okay. I'm fine. See, fine." Kagome said softly.  
  
"You can hardly even see your eye Kagome! You are not fine! He punched you! A man- and I use   
  
that term loosely- punched a woman. He punched you, my girlfriend. Did you think I would let   
  
him get away with it?!" fumed Miroku, his eyes blazing in anger.  
  
"Miroku, please. Don't. I don't want you to get hurt." beseeched Kagome, her hand going to his   
  
cheek, her touch very gentle.  
  
"I can't ignore this Kagome. If he called you a jerk, yes, I could ignore it. But this I just   
  
can not ignore. I love you too much to."  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked her eyes wide.  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Kagome cried, her eyes tearing as she hugged him, her face in his chest as his   
  
arms went around her waist.  
  
"Kagome..." he murmured, resting his head atop her own.  
  
"Please, lets just...Forget about Inuyasha for now, please?"  
  
"For now, thats it. No longer than a few hours, do you understand? Thats it Kagome."  
  
"Thank you. And Miroku, I can't say the words you want to hear right now, but I promise, I will   
  
be able to say them soon." Kagome said into Miroku's chest and he smiled.  
  
"I understand. Now, your mother is home and said something about dinner being done in a few   
  
minutes. Oden I think she said?" Miroku asked and was then holding a bouncing girl.  
  
"ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN!!" Kagome said bouncing on the ballsof her feet   
  
and Miroku smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"Forgot about that...But she said I could stay for dinner...Now will you snap out of it?"  
  
"Its useless Miroku, she won't be out of it for a while yet. Last time I made oden she was like   
  
this for three hours afterwards." Mrs. Higurashi said behind them.  
  
"Oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden!" Kagome continued and the   
  
other two looked at her with a dry look.  
  
"Shall we get her downstairs?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No need. Let go of her and watch this." Mrs. Higurashi paused waiting for Miroku to do as she   
  
said before continuing. "Kagome,"  
  
"oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden oden..." the younger Higurashi   
  
woman said still bouncing.  
  
"Oden is on the table in the kitchen." said her mother and watched as Kagome ran down the stairs   
  
at break neck speed. "See, there. When we get down there she'll already be eatting her bowl   
  
of it."  
  
"That sounds like myself with pokey. And Shippo with chocolate." Miroku said as they walked   
  
down the stairs for dinner.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Miroku, you've known me since you were a child, why don't you just call me something other than   
  
ma'am?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like, Ayaka, or Mom."  
  
"Okay...mom." Miroku said smiling, happy that he could call her mom.  
  
"Alright, now lets get some oden before Kagome eats it all, Kami knows she'll try." Ayaka said   
  
as they went into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thats all I'm going to put up for now. If you want chapter six then I must ask you to   
  
review. It didn't quiet go where I wanted it to, but its good enough. Thank you for reading.   
  
And again, don't worry about Inuyasha, he'll be back to his lovable self, as soon as Miroku and   
  
Sango start up a...Nevermind. *^_~*  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize to   
  
anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she ever going to stop that?" Miroku asked Ayaka as he helped to take care of the dishes,   
  
Kagome was sitting at the table still bouncing and saying oden.  
  
"She will sometime...I don't know when..." Ayaka said drying off the last dish and putting it   
  
back in the cupboard where it belonged.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to make her stop?" he asked her going over and poking Kagome in   
  
the side, she just continued to bounce and say oden.  
  
"Well...You could try to snap her out of it. But, we've never come up with anything that   
  
could." said Ayaka as she sat down at the table again, across from Kagome.  
  
"Please don't hate me for trying this, mom." the boy said before he leaned around Kagome to   
  
kiss her on the mouth causing her eyes to close and kiss him back.  
  
Ayaka watched with wide brown eyes as her daughter finally stopped bouncing. Smiling slightly   
  
she watched as Kagome's hand clung to Miroku's cheek while his hands rested lightly on her   
  
shoulders, very respectful of who was in the room. When Miroku slowly pulled away from Kagome   
  
she was smiling lightly with pink blotchy spots on her cheeks.  
  
"There, now that you've stopped, I would like to talk to you two." Ayaka said causing Kagome to   
  
jump a bit.  
  
"You kissed me in front of my mom?!" Kagome muttered in embarrassment.  
  
"It was the only thing that would get you to quit bouncing." Miroku said, his face as red as   
  
hers as he sat beside her, grasping her hand in his atop the table.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Kagome said trying to hide behind her hair.  
  
"Now, don't you two worry Kagome. He was very respectful about who was in the room. Unlike   
  
Inuyasha." Ayaka said causing her daughter's blush to darken. "Now, I want to know who punched   
  
you, and why?"  
  
"It was...Inuyasha." Miroku said his anger renewed.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" screeched Ayaka in anger, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Yes, Mom, it was him. He did it because I confronted him about why he dumped Sango today. He   
  
told me because he was going to go back out with someone who loved him, aka Kikyo, or so he   
  
thinks. He is so stupid about what he doesn't see right in front of his face. But he got   
  
defensive when I started to tell him off." Kagome said.  
  
"Why, since your with Miroku, would you tell him off for who he wants to date?" her mother   
  
asked, confusion laced in her voice.  
  
"Because the idiot can't understand that Kikyo is just going to cheat on him again. Mom,   
  
though I may not be going out with him, he is still my idiotic friend. I don't want to see him   
  
hurt and I was trying to tell him to open his eyes, Sango loves him. Speaking of Sango, how is   
  
she Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
"In the car she did nothing but cry. But then she said she was going to always love him and   
  
hoped that whoever he was with would be the one to make him happy, since she couldn't seem to   
  
make him." Miroku spat out, his eyes flashing in anger when he once again saw her black eye.  
  
"That idiot..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku, dear. Did it ever occur to you two that Inuyasha just doesn't know who really   
  
loves him? I mean, look at it this way. Kikyo gives him the passion he needs, but also,   
  
according to what I've heard from everyone, gives it to almost any man who asks it. Kagome,   
  
you gave him confidence and self esteem. Well, Sango, the sweetheart, gave him both what you   
  
two did. Did she not?" said Kagome's grandfather who had remained silent throughout the entire   
  
dinner.  
  
"Yes, she did...So why couldn't Inuyasha see what he had going for him with Sango?" Miroku   
  
asked no one in particular and Kagome smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"Because, the idiot wasn't sure if Sango actually wanted him for a boyfriend. I mean, the way   
  
she tried to protect him was a way a mother would protect her child. He didn't understand.   
  
Oy...He was scared she didn't love him in the way he loves her. He's USING Kikyo!" exclaimed   
  
the bruised girl.  
  
"Uh, how do you know this?" asked her boyfriend looking at her with a skeptical face.  
  
"Because, Inuyasha is insecure and always tries to protect himself by hurting others without   
  
even realizing it." Kagome said looking at him as if he should have known this.  
  
"Very good my dear." said Mr. Yakamoto, Kagome's grandfather, as he stood and left the room to   
  
go into the living room to watch some television.  
  
"You are very smart, honey." said Ayaka as she too went into the living room to watch t.v. with   
  
her father.  
  
"Wow, you should be a psychiatrist, my Gome." Miroku said kissing her cheek and she blushed   
  
lightly.  
  
"I want to be a teacher, not a psychiatrist, Houshi." Kagome said smiling shyly.  
  
"Well, either way, you will be very good at what you do. Walk me to my car?" he asked as he   
  
stood up pulling her to her feet as well.  
  
"Only if you promise that your going home and not to do something stupid." she said and he   
  
sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll take care of it tomorrow. Will that work for you, my love?" he asked as they went   
  
to the front door where they slid on their shoes.  
  
"Not really, but since I know you won't break your promise I'll trust you. And I also know you   
  
won't listen to me so I know there is nothing I can do to stop you." she said as they slowly   
  
descended the steps of the shrine.  
  
"You're right, you won't be able to stop me. He hit you Kagome, I can not forgive that. I   
  
can't forgive that because I love you." Miroku said his hands grasping hers as he stopped on   
  
the step right in front of her.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome said as her hands tightened their grasp around his.  
  
"I know you can't yet say you love me Kagome. And I understand that its fast of me to have   
  
said it, but I want you to know I mean it. I love you, and if there was any way I could show   
  
you how much I do, you just tell me and I'll do it. I promise you that." he said, his eyes   
  
shining in love and hope.  
  
"I know you love me Miroku. There is nothing you have to do to prove it to me. And if you   
  
really seem to think that you have to prove anything to me, I would like you to not confront   
  
Inuyasha about this. I know you want to, and believe you have to, but, love, I don't want you   
  
to get hurt you get into trouble. Please, just do this for me?" Kagome asked, a tear falling   
  
down her cheek.  
  
"For you, I'll do anything." Miroku said wiping the tear off her cheek with a small kiss.   
  
"Now come on." he said leading her down to his car where he pulled her into a small hug.  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"I was going to pick you up, but I take it you want to drop Souta off at school?" he asked and   
  
this time she nodded.  
  
"He keeps getting late by walking, so I decided that I would drive him." she said and he   
  
smiled.  
  
"Thats my Gome, always with a big heart. Well I'll see you at school. Goodbye, love you."   
  
he said and got into his car after a small kiss and drove off.  
  
"I...love you too Miroku." Kagome murmured going back into the house where she finished her   
  
homework.  
  
~*~A couple hours later.~*~  
  
"Why is my phone ringing at...eleven o'clock at night?" Kagome muttered as she reached for the   
  
phone after setting her clock down.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" Kagome said into the receiver sitting up and turning on her lamp.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome is that you?" Shippo's voice cut through the phone, her mind suddenly alert   
  
at the jittery way Shippo was speaking.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Kagome asked her hand gripping the   
  
receiver tightly.  
  
"Yea, Kagome...Miroku was on his way home from your house and he got in an accident. His   
  
seatbelt snapped and he went flying through the windsheild of his car. He's in a coma right   
  
now. I'm sorry." Shippo said and Kagome's heart just about stopped.  
  
"Oh my Kami..." Kagome muttered, dropping the reciever as she snapped her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Miroku..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Thats it for the chapter, and if you would like more, please   
  
just review. And Amber, since I know you are going to be ripping your hair out, I'll post the   
  
next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize   
  
to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!!" Kagome jerked herself from her stupor when Shippo's voice was   
  
screaming through the receiver of her phone.  
  
"Shippo…I'm sorry. What hospital is he at?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking as she fought   
  
back her tears.  
  
"Tokyo General Hospital. I'll come pick you up, you shouldn't be driving. I'll be there in   
  
a few minutes. And Kagome?" Shippo said and she wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked, as she grabbed a pair of jeans from under her bed to pull   
  
them on.  
  
"The paramedics said that…The last thing he said before he fell unconscious was, 'I love you   
  
Kagome.'" he said and Kagome cried out.  
  
"Hurry Shippo." she said hanging up the phone as she pulled on a pink hooded sweatshirt and   
  
since Miroku would be in ICU, and she knew she wouldn't be allowed in, pulled on a gold ring.   
  
"I don't want to lie, but I do want to see him…" Kagome muttered running from her room and   
  
down the stairs to nearly bowl over her mother.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going this late at night? Especially on a school night?" Ayaka asked,   
  
worried about how pale her daughter was.  
  
"Its Miroku…He's been in a car accident, Mom. Shippo is picking me up to take me to be with   
  
him. He's in a coma, Mom." Kagome said wiping another tear from her face.  
  
"I could drive-" Ayaka said, her voice shaking as she too became pale.  
  
"I want you to stay here, please Mom. I…Don't think I would be able to go to school   
  
tomorrow. Can you call in for me?" Kagome asked and her mom nodded.  
  
"I'll say a prayer for him. Shippo's here dear…" said Ayaka waving Kagome out the door.  
  
Kagome ran out of the house and then down the steps of the shrine. When she reached ground   
  
level she practically jumped into the passenger seat next to Shippo. Telling him to go she   
  
gripped the armrests in her panic and worry over her boyfriend. The car ride to the hospital   
  
was silent as Kagome fought tears and Shippo drove with white knuckles.  
  
"You'll have to tell the nurses that you are his fiancée. Kagome, I'm sorry I had to be the   
  
one to tell you." Shippo said as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.  
  
"Understood. What room is he in?" Kagome asked as they walked into the ICU wing.  
  
"Last room on the left." Mr. Monk said as he stood from where he was seated.  
  
"Thank you…" Kagome said running down the hall to where Miroku's room was, only to be stopped   
  
by a nurse.  
  
"Only family can go in there at this moment. Miss, if you would please go into the waiting   
  
room." the nurse said and Kagome fought the urge to cry out.  
  
"He's my fiancée! You have to let me in there!" she cried out and the nurse blinked.  
  
"But he's so young?"  
  
"So am I…He proposed for when we graduate college. Now, please, you have to let me see him!"   
  
Kagome cried out and the nurse nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, go on in." she said and Kagome ran into the room gasping when she saw how bad he   
  
looked.  
  
"Oh Miroku…" Kagome said sitting in the chair next to his bed, her hand grasping his.  
  
Miroku's hair was not in it's normal ponytail and was fanned around his head. On his forehead   
  
was a jagged line of stitches. There were cuts on his arms and face, probably more on his   
  
legs, along with bruises. His lip was split and he seemed to be paler than normal.  
  
Looking up at the IV's in his hands Kagome noticed that one was a clear liquid that said   
  
"glucose" on the bag. In the other IV was blood, AB positive, a rare blood type. Taking in a   
  
deep breath Kagome squeezed Miroku's hand lightly. (I can't remember what a rare blood type is   
  
so can we just say that AB positive is rare? THANK YOU!)  
  
"Oh Kami…Miroku I wish I would have told you sooner…I love you…" she said, finally allowing   
  
her tears to fall.  
  
~*~A week later~*~  
  
"Kagome, would you like something from the cafeteria, I'm going to get some tea." Ayaka asked,   
  
Miroku had been moved from ICU into a different room where he was still in a coma.  
  
"Coffee?" Kagome asked and her mother nodded. "Two sugars and three creams?"  
  
"Alright honey. I'll get you something to eat too, okay dear?"  
  
"Yea, thanks Mom." Kagome said and her mother smiled weakly.  
  
"No problem honey. And I called Sango, she's going to stop by here with your homework for you   
  
and visit Miroku again." Ayaka said leaving the room while Kagome wiped a stray tear from her   
  
cheek.  
  
Over the past week Kagome hadn't left Miroku's side. Her mother called into the school saying   
  
that she was going to be visiting a family member that was in the hospital. Sango, each day,   
  
would come down to the hospital with Kagome's homework and sit with her for a few hours after   
  
school. When her mom would come down with her she would make sure that Kagome would get some   
  
sleep and food into her system so she didn't end up in a hospital bed herself.  
  
"Miroku, why haven't you woken up?" Kagome asked him as she brushed her fingers over his cheek,   
  
the bruises on both of their faces were gone.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" asked a nurse as she came in with a new IV of glucose for her 'fiancée.'  
  
"Need me to move?" Kagome asked and the nurse nodded lightly.  
  
"Haven't you gone home at all?" the nurse asked as she switched glucose bags to keep Miroku   
  
from becoming malnourished.  
  
"No, I can't seem to leave him. I never, never got the chance to tell him how much I love   
  
him." Kagome said and the nurse nodded moving to the doorway as Kagome sat back in her seat.  
  
"He'll wake up soon. Then you can tell him. And if you need anything, just press that nurse's   
  
button." she said before leaving.  
  
"Oh Miroku..." Kagome muttered again as she brushed her fingers over his lips, feeling how   
  
chapped they were she reached in her pocket pulling out her chapstick she applied it to his   
  
lips.  
  
"Woke up early this mornin'   
  
Made my coffee like I always do   
  
Then it hit me from nowhere   
  
Everything I feel about me and you   
  
The way you kiss me crazily   
  
Baby, you're so amazing," Kagome sang softly, her eyes shedding tears once again.  
  
"Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah)   
  
I guess I'm just falling   
  
Deeper into something I've never known (Yeah)   
  
But the way that I'm feeling   
  
Makes me realize that it can't be wrong   
  
Your love's like summer rain   
  
While it's flowing along the way," she continued singing, feeling her mom come back in with   
  
her coffee and a small sandwich.  
  
Muttering her thanks to her mom she drank some of the coffee and winced at how hot it was.   
  
When she bit into the sandwich she felt her stomach quit yelling at her. Turning back to her   
  
boyfriend she finished off the sandwich as her mom kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm going to go home and take care of dinner for the boys, then I'll be back, okay?" Ayaka   
  
asked her daughter and she nodded.  
  
"Okay Mom. See ya then, bring me a bit of the dinner?" Kagome asked thanking her mom when she   
  
nodded.  
  
"Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
  
It's only been a week but   
  
It's more than enough for me   
  
You're making me believe that   
  
You're the one for me (yeah, yeah, oh no, ooh, oh, yeah, yeah)" Kagome sang when her mom was   
  
gone, her hand clutching Miroku's once more.  
  
"Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah, yeah, yeah)   
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)" sang Kagome,   
  
her heart jumping a bit when Miroku's hand clenched around her's a bit.  
  
"Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder   
  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under   
  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder (yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, oh, yeah)" with   
  
the song finished Kagome looked up into Miroku's face, her tears falling down her cheeks at   
  
a fast rate.  
  
"Is that all?" Miroku muttered as he opened his eyes and Kagome just about screamed.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" she cried out, her face lighting up a bit as she leaned down hugging him lightly   
  
for fear of hurting him.  
  
"I knew my angel was near. I tried to get back to you, it was hard though..." Miroku said, his   
  
hand clenching hers tightly.  
  
"But you got back, and...I need to tell you something." Kagome said and he looked worried for   
  
a second.  
  
"What, what is it, Kagome?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.  
  
"I love you, I love you so much Miroku." she said and he sighed in relief.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." he said tugging her down lightly to his face where he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What, did you think I was going to make him die? No! Not ever going to happen! But there   
  
will be another twist in chapters to come. I think I'll be getting some flames for them too...  
  
Oh well, at least I'll know people are reading the story. Review if you want chapter 8.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize   
  
to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku! You're awake!" Shippo and Mr. Monk said as they entered the room for their daily   
  
visit of the member of their family.  
  
"I just woke up. Can I get some food?" Miroku asked and Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Is that all you think about? Well at least you have something in common with Inuyasha…"   
  
Kagome said pressing the nurses button on the side of the bed Miroku sat in, he decided he   
  
wasn't going to lay down for a week.  
  
"Don't insult me like that!" Miroku said with a playful glare as the nurse came in to let out   
  
a surprised gasp.  
  
"Well, Miss Higurashi, by the look of it your fiancée is wide awake now. Did you tell him?"   
  
the nurse asked and Kagome looked at the wall with a scarlet face as she nodded and Miroku   
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I'll ask her about it later. Right now I want food!' Miroku thought before looking back to   
  
the nurse.  
  
"Can I get some food? Like a sandwich or anything of the like?" he asked and the nurse   
  
smiled.  
  
"I want you to start on some soup, if you can keep that down than we'll put you on some   
  
solids." she said and he cringed while nodding. "I'll be right back with your soup."  
  
"So, when did we become engaged, Kagome?" Miroku asked as soon as the nurse was gone.  
  
"It was the only way I could get into the ICU room on the night of your accident. I had to   
  
tell the nurses that I was your fiancée and they believed me, after I lied some more." Kagome   
  
said as she felt her face redden more, if that could be possible.  
  
"Oh, I see. Anyways, how long have you been here Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Ever since the night of your accident. I haven't left your side for more than an hour and   
  
that was to wash up. My mom has been bringing me clothes and food while Sango brings me my   
  
homework. She has yours for when you need it." she said as Sango entered the room.  
  
"I thought as much. It figures, the one day I forget to bring his homework just in case he   
  
was awake, he's awake." Sango said as she handed Kagome her homework.  
  
"Well, Sango, dear, you know you could just go back and get the homework?" Miroku asked as   
  
Kagome buried her face in her upside down Econ book.  
  
"Kagome, that book is upside down." Shippo said from the other side of Miroku's bed.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Are you okay, Gome?" asked Miroku after noticing just how red her face was.  
  
"I will be. Miroku, I think the nurse is coming with your soup." Kagome mumbled just as said   
  
nurse came into the room.  
  
"Thank you most beautiful lady." Miroku said and the nurse blushed while leaving and Kagome   
  
stood up grabbing her things and stormed out of the room, her aura practically tangible.  
  
"And you just screwed up with your girlfriend. Remember how jealous Kagome gets Miroku?"   
  
Sango asked watching as Kagome came back to grab Sango so the girl could take her home.  
  
"Ah…shit." Miroku growled and was reprimanded for swearing by his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango had reached the red Buick Regal that Sango drove when the younger girl,   
  
Kagome, started to cry in rage. Wiping away her tears Kagome fisted her hands after the girls   
  
got in the car, Sango knowing to wait a bit before talking to Kagome. When the younger girl   
  
calmed down a bit more Sango spoke.  
  
"Kagome, it was harmless." was what she said and was on the receiving end of a glare that   
  
could scare Satan himself.  
  
"I don't care if it was harmless! I sat by his side for a week and he flirts with another   
  
woman! Do my feelings mean nothing to him?!" Kagome growled drawing little crescents of blood   
  
in her palms from clenching her fists so tightly.  
  
"Kagome, he didn't realize how badly you would be hurt. He didn't even mean it. You know   
  
Miroku, he flirts with anything that has a chest and legs. Remember the time that he hit on a   
  
guy who was dressed up as a woman with the fake boobs and really slender legs?" Sango asked and   
  
Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"I know, but it still hurts." she said as Sango pulled into the drive way in front of the   
  
Higurashi shrine.  
  
"I know it does. And it's going to continue until you tell Miroku how you feel about it. So   
  
I want you to take a nice hot bath to calm down and then I want you to call him at the   
  
hospital and talk to him about it. Okay?" asked the older girl and Kagome hugged her   
  
lightly.  
  
"Thank you Sango. I'm so glad that we're friends." said the younger girl getting out of the   
  
car and running up the steps to the shrine and into the house where her mom was folding some   
  
laundry.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here? Did Miroku wake up?" Ayaka asked as Kagome walked into the   
  
living room on her way to the stairs.  
  
"He woke up alright. And proceeded to flirt with the nurse." Kagome growled and her mother   
  
sighed.  
  
"Kagome, even I know how flirtatious Miroku is. Just call him and tell him what's bothering   
  
you." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sango already talked me into it. I'm just going to take a hot bath to relax before I do."   
  
Kagome said and went up the stairs at her mother's nod.  
  
~*~  
  
(I'm really lazy, what can I say?)  
  
"Mushi, mushi?" Miroku asked as he picked up the phone from his bed in his bedroom, the doctor   
  
had said he could leave to go home.  
  
"Hey Houshi." Kagome said into her headset as she applied some lotion to her just dried legs.  
  
"Gome? That you?"  
  
"Who else calls you Houshi?"  
  
"Listen I'm sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to upset you-"  
  
"Relax, that's what I called about. I wanted to talk about it. But first, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel confused. You were spitting mad when you left the hospital, and Sango said you drew   
  
blood in your hands, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to talk to you about it. Do you know how cheap you made me feel when   
  
you hit on that nurse?" Kagome asked, her hands clenching slightly as she remembered how upset   
  
she had gotten.  
  
"No…and I'm sorry Kagome. I really didn't know how bad that would hurt you, but you know me-"  
  
"Just listen would you? That's all I want you to do is listen, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'm listening." Miroku said and Kagome took a breath.  
  
"You made me feel like a cheap whore. And when I remembered that that is who you are I   
  
decided that I was going to try and change you. But then I thought about it and decided, I'm   
  
not going to change you. I want you to at least consider my feelings before you do something   
  
if this relationship is going to work." Kagome said feeling a bit better when she was   
  
finished.  
  
"Alright Kagome. I'm sorry. I'll think before I open my mouth. I should have realized how   
  
badly I would hurt you. I'm sorry." Miroku said and Kagome relaxed her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I was the one who overreacted. But I need to go and get some work done.   
  
I'll call you tomorrow, I kinda have to work tomorrow. I've missed a week." Kagome said and   
  
Miroku laughed lightly.  
  
"I can't believe that Kaede actually let you off for a WEEK." Miroku said and Kagome laughed   
  
lightly.  
  
"She says I'm like a grand daughter to her, so she let me off. But yea, I need to go. I love   
  
you." Kagome said and Miroku smiled.  
  
"I'll never get over the shock of hearing those words from your mouth to me. But I love you   
  
too. Good bye."  
  
"Bye. Get some sleep tonight, would you?"  
  
"Yea yea. What are you, my mother or my fiancée?"  
  
"Shush. I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome said hanging up the phone to start on her homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'll have more for you as soon as I can. I know this was short   
  
and not very good, but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to get this out, to   
  
maybe get some reviews. Well review if you would, even flames will be accepted.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize   
  
to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter. There is going to be some major Kikyo   
  
bashing in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it was an idea that I needed for the story. And by   
  
Kikyo bashing I mean, she acts like a whore in this.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Kikyo called as she knocked on the Monk's door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a maid as she opened the door, the uniform pants she wore under strict   
  
orders from Mr. Monk loose to cover her curves.  
  
"My name is Mikosama Kikyo. I'm a classmate of Miroku's. I was wondering if he was home?"   
  
Kikyo asked tilting her hips to the side causing her mini skirt to rise up on one side.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Miroku is home. Please, come on in Miss Kikyo." the maid said moving to the side so   
  
Kikyo could step through the threshold.  
  
"Where, may I ask, is he?"  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked from where he sat on the couch, Kirara in his   
  
lap mussing up his red hair.  
  
"I came by to see Miroku. Is that a problem Shippo?" Kikyo asked, leaning over a bit to untie   
  
her shoes, her cleavage popping open to him.  
  
"He's in his room. But Kagome is coming over, so you should leave." Kirara said, her   
  
metaphoric hackles standing on end.  
  
"I'll leave when I have talked to Miroku." Kikyo said going up the stairs to stand a few halls   
  
from Miroku's room where she pulled out her cell phone where she started to 'cry.' "Inuyasha?   
  
Inuyasha is that you?" she cried into the receiver, her voice shaking in her actress voice.  
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice filled with worry over the teenager he   
  
was dating.  
  
"My car just stalled. I'm at Miroku's house. He just left to go check on my car for me. But   
  
I don't think it's going to move. Inuyasha, can you come and get me?" Kikyo cried, her face   
  
filled with malicious glee.  
  
"I'll be right there." Inuyasha said and Kikyo hung up her phone pocketing it before she   
  
finished walking over to Miroku's room where she knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Come in, Kagome!" Miroku called from where he was sitting on his bed, propped up by his   
  
pillows to be careful of his broken ribs.  
  
"It's not Kagome." Kikyo said as she came in, leaning against the door, her long black hair   
  
falling over her shoulder.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked, his instincts telling him that this was not a   
  
good sign.  
  
"My car stalled outside. I decided since your house was so close by, that I would just come   
  
here to wait for Inuyasha to come pick me up. Besides, we were old friends, before I first   
  
went out with Inuyasha." Kikyo said and Miroku glared.  
  
"Only reason I was a friend with you was because Inuyasha threatened me within an inch of my   
  
life if I didn't." growled Miroku as Kikyo approached his side, her hips holding alot of sway,   
  
as she tugged her skirt up a bit.  
  
"Miroku, you know I always wanted you, don't you?" she asked huskily, straddling the boy's   
  
waist as she slid her hands around his head, gripping his hair.  
  
"Get off of me. I love Kagome." Miroku growled.  
  
"Well you know what? I don't care." Kikyo said as she pulled Miroku's face to her own, kissing   
  
him, causing him to freeze in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who had just pulled up to Miroku's house glared at one another. Kagome   
  
stood in Inuyasha's path to the door, her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. Inuyasha   
  
raised an eyebrow at her and went to move around her, but she stepped back in his path.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome growled, her hands clenched against her hips to   
  
prevent her from shaking.  
  
"Kikyo's car stalled. She called me upset, told me to pick her up here. Now get out of my   
  
way so I can get my girlfriend." Inuyasha growled and Kagome moved out of his way, only to   
  
trail behind him inside the house.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha. Miss Kagome. Please come in. Mr. Miroku is in his room." the maid said moving   
  
out of the way of the two, watching as they both ran up to Miroku's room.  
  
"Something tells me something is going to happen." Shippo muttered to himself, only to hear a   
  
scream a moment later.  
  
~*~  
  
"AH!!" Kagome screamed as she and Inuyasha entered the room to see Kikyo still kissing a   
  
shocked Miroku.  
  
Miroku's hands suddenly snapped to life pushing Kikyo away from him where he looked at Kagome   
  
in shock. Kagome had tears rolling down her face at an accelerated speed as she looked at him.   
  
Inuyasha was growling low in his throat grabbing Kikyo by the forearm dragging her from the   
  
room and into the hall where they heard him yelling at her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KIKYO?! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND, NOT HIS! WHY WERE YOU KISSING   
  
HIM?!" Inuyasha's voice screamed, resonating throughout the house in his anger.  
  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha! I know you were just using me! So get over it!" Kikyo screamed before   
  
she ran out of the house, Inuyasha on her heels.  
  
"Kikyo! Listen to me! You were my first girlfriend! My first kiss! And my girlfriend, until   
  
now! So why the hell would you do that to me?!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE USING ME YOU, JACKASS!" Kikyo yelled, punching Inuyasha before she jumped   
  
into her red Stratura and took off.  
  
Inuyasha stood in shock watching as the woman drove off, her anger practically tangible.   
  
Shaking his head slowly Inuyasha walked over to his own Stratura, blue, and got inside.   
  
Starting the car Inuyasha too drove off, thinking how much he needed to call Sango, tell her   
  
how much he missed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome...?" Miroku asked watching as the girl's hands clenched into fists.  
  
"How could you?" she asked, her face covered in tears, she wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"Kagome I di-" Miroku started but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Miroku Monk, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" Kagome screamed before she ran down the   
  
stairs, her face spilling wild tears as she ran.  
  
Kagome ran out of the house and straight to her car. Hearing Miroku running after her, she   
  
hurridly unlocked the car and got inside it. Locking the doors Kagome put the car in gear and   
  
peeled out of the drive way, her eyes blurred by her tears.  
  
Miroku hit the ground from where he had tried to grab the hood of Kagome's car and cried out.   
  
A stone that was always jutting out of the ground had been in the right place for his broken   
  
ribs to hit it. Pushing himself onto his side Miroku looked up at the sky with a single tear   
  
falling down his cheek.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it wasn't a very long chapter. But I thought that I might as well get it up for you   
  
guys. Knew some of you were waiting for me. And I know I'll be getting flames for how I made   
  
this chapter work, but trust me on this, you'll love me soon. I swear to you! And for all of   
  
those Kikyo lovers out there, I'm SORRY!!! Well review if you want chapter ten!  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize   
  
to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango! Telephone!!" Kohaku shouted up the stairs to his sister who was still fighting   
  
depression by working out.  
  
"Thanks Kohaku!" Sango called before she turned off her radio and went over to her phone   
  
picking it up off the reciever. "Mushi, mushi?"  
  
"Sango. Don't hang up!" Inuyasha called quickly into the reciever of the phone, his   
  
knowledge of ticked off women coming in handy when Sango looked about to hang up.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You dumped my best friend for me, told me you loved me, then proceeded   
  
to dump me for a girl who is the largest whore in town. Why the hell shouldn't I hang   
  
up on you?" Sango growled, her voice strained as she fought more tears.  
  
"Well, you're right I would deserve that. But please, just listen to me." said Inuyasha,   
  
his golden eyes staring straight ahead at his wall.  
  
"Fine. You have five minutes." said the ebony haired girl, her hands shaking slightly as   
  
she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never should have hurt you the way I had." said the boy and Sango's eyes   
  
widened as he continued. "Maybe I should I never have asked you to be mine, then maybe you   
  
never would have been hurt by me. Please, just forgive me, that's all I ask right now."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. You apologizing for something is a first, I know that.   
  
But apologizing for being insecure is really strange. Because I know why you dumped me, I   
  
just...I guess I just wish that Kikyo never came into the picture again. Listen, can you   
  
meet me at the diner we eat at? Kagome doesn't have to work today."  
  
"I'll be there in two minutes, at our booth." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone quickly   
  
before he grabbed a twenty dollar bill and ran to his car where he drove off at lightening   
  
speed to the diner.  
  
Sango turned to her mirror seeing that her hair was sticking up in places it shouldn't.   
  
Grabbing her brush she fixed her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Pulling   
  
on a pair of black boot-cut jeans she added a white tanktop with a clear white lace   
  
shirt over it. Running out to her car after telling Kohaku to behave for their mother,   
  
Sango put her car in gear and headed for the diner.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha arrived at the diner at the same time, both a little winded. Walking over   
  
to the door Sango allowed Inuyasha to open it for her. After getting to the table the two of   
  
them sat in an awkward silence after ordering some burgers.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you two?" Kaede asked as she handed the two their orders.  
  
"No thank you, Kaede." said Sango before she turned to Inuyasha who was picking at his food.   
  
"Are you alright? You never pick at your food. Or at least not as long as I have known you."  
  
"I'm just nervous. I still love you Sango. I feel like such an idiot for dumping you."   
  
Inuyasha said and Sango's chocolate eyes widened once more.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are an idiot. Sorry, that didn't help this situation. I still love you too,   
  
and I would love to give it another shot, but you have to promise me two things." she said   
  
and Inuyasha's eyes started to lighten in his hope.  
  
"What are they? I'll do anything for you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I want you to number one, promise me that if you dump me again, it won't be for Kikyo. Can   
  
you do that?" asked Sango and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Definitely. I promise, that I will not dump you for Kikyo, or anyone else for that matter."   
  
vowed the boy and Sango felt her heart lighten out of her stomach back to where it was to   
  
belong.  
  
"And the second thing I want you to promise me is that, if you ever feel upset, I want you to   
  
tell me. Because people who love one another tell the other if something is wrong. I want   
  
you to trust me to help you in any problem. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes. I will do that. It may take some work, since I never talk to anyone about my problems,   
  
but I'll tell you." he said and Sango smiled.  
  
"That's all I want you to promise me right now. No, wait there is one more thing."  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Inuyasha, his hands taking Sango's into his across the tabletop.  
  
"I want you to not EVER hit Kagome or any other girl for that matter."  
  
"I hit Kagome? When did I hit Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, having blocked it from his mind after   
  
he had hurt her because he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"Right after you dumped me. She went over to you in the parking lot and you hi-" Sango   
  
started but suddenly Inuyasha's eyes fogged over as he remembered what had happened.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"You idiot! You dumped Kikyo to go out with me! Then you dump me to go out with Sango!   
  
NOW you dump Sango, a girl who is absolutely in love with you, to go back out with the school   
  
whore?! You have no heart do you?!" Kagome screamed very tempted to punch him again.  
  
"I have a heart, and its for Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed back practically spitting in his ex   
  
girlfriend's face.  
  
"Yea sure its for her. What are you going to do when the bitch cheats on you again? Do you   
  
think that I'll take you back? Or that Sango will? You're a fucking idiot to think that Sango   
  
or I will become blind to what you've done to us in the past! And I can not believe you!" she   
  
screamed and then gasped in pain when Inuyasha punched her in the face.  
  
"DO NOT TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY YOU BITCH!!!" Inuyasha screamed pulling his   
  
fist back.  
  
"You bastard...You'll rot in hell." Kagome said, turned, and ran towards the bus stop and   
  
hopped on the bus as it started to take off, a black eye forming from where she was punched.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Oh my Kami..." muttered Inuyasha, feeling as if he were the scum of the earth.  
  
"You pushed it back in your mind, didn't you?" Sango asked, her hand gently touching his as he   
  
glared at it.  
  
"Yea, I was shocked that I had punched her and wanted to forget it. I guess when Miroku got   
  
into that car accident and I didn't see her for that week, the black-eye just went away. I   
  
feel like the scum of the entire Universe." he said and Sango sighed.  
  
"You aren't the scum of the Universe. Or the planet for that matter. You just...Couldn't   
  
control your anger. You can still apologize to Kagome...and help find a way to get her to   
  
stop stressing..." she muttered and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? Is this about what happened between Miroku and Kikyo?"  
  
"Yea. She thinks Miroku did it on purpose. I mean, it's been a week since then, and she   
  
still won't listen to him when he tries to tell her that he wasn't doing anything."  
  
"It was all Kikyo. I bet you anything Miroku was actually in shock and couldn't move. Kikyo   
  
has that effect on people. She's a very good actress and is even better at manipulating   
  
people."  
  
"Yea, well, Kagome won't believe me." Miroku said dropping into the booth next to Sango with a   
  
groan.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Inuyasha as Miroku stole some fries from Sango's plate.  
  
"Just now. I came to get something to eat, but then saw you two, actually talking. So I came   
  
to see if it was alright for me to join you. And if it isn't, oh well." said the violet-eyed   
  
man.  
  
"Whatever. Quit stealing my fries!" Sango exclaimed as she rapped Miroku's hand as he stole   
  
another fry.  
  
"No. I need to find a way to get Kagome to listen to me. To listen that I love her, and it   
  
wasn't me that did anything wrong, it was Kikyo. Oh, and Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, his eyes   
  
flashing in anger.  
  
"What? If this is-OW!" Inuyasha cried out when a fist connected with his cheekbone from   
  
Miroku.  
  
"There, I feel better now." said the ponytailed man as he shook his hand and got smacked in   
  
the arm for punching Inuyasha, by Sango.  
  
"Well I'm glad you do. Now, back onto the subject of Kagome. What are we going to do to get   
  
her to listen to Miroku?" asked Sango while Inuyasha rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I don't know. I can't think of anything that would get her to listen to me. And since I   
  
just punched the one other male that could come up with a way, I don't think I'll ever know."   
  
Miroku said before dropping his head onto the table causing it to shake.  
  
"I deserved the punch. I was just expecting it to come from Kagome, not you. And yea, I do   
  
have an idea. So get your head off the table, and listen to me." Inuyasha grumbled, watching   
  
as Miroku did as he was told, rubbing his nose as he did so. "Here's my plan..."  
  
~*~A few days later.~*~  
  
"Come on, Kagome. It's supposed to be a great club. Please, come with me?" Sango begged over   
  
the phone while Kagome still refused to go.  
  
"I don't want to go out in public. I don't even want to go to school anymore, Sango. I'm not   
  
going." growled the raven haired girl, only to rip the phone away from her ear at Sango's   
  
scream.  
  
"YOU WILL GO OR ELSE I'LL DRAG YOU THERE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!!" screamed the ebony haired girl   
  
while Kagome rubbed her ear.  
  
"I won't go. And you can't make me." Kagome growled hanging up the phone before dropping back   
  
down onto her bed.  
  
"Dangit. This plan requires her being there. This calls for extreme actions." muttered the   
  
woman as she dialed up Ayaka's office number.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi Ayaka speaking. How may I help you?" Ayaka said as she picked up the phone   
  
on the third ring.  
  
"Hey, Ayaka. This is Sango. I need a favor." said the ebony haired girl and Ayaka smiled.  
  
"This is about Kagome, isn't it? Her and Miroku?" asked Ayaka and she heard Sango confirm it.   
  
"What exactly happened between them? All Kagome would tell me is that he betrayed her."  
  
"Well, actually, Miroku didn't betray Kagome at all. Kikyo went over to Miroku's house one   
  
day when she was supposed to go over there. Kikyo called Inuyasha over there to witness the   
  
same thing Kagome did, and it broke up all of their relationships. Kikyo kissed Miroku, and   
  
he- in shock- did nothing. He couldn't even move until he saw Kagome. Anyways, we're all   
  
tired of seeing her mope around and be angry at Miroku when he didn't do anything, so we have   
  
a plan. But, we need your help." explained Sango.  
  
"How so?" she asked and was given the shortened version of what they needed her to do. "That   
  
I can do with no problem."  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sango exclaimed before hanging up and dialing Inuyasha's number.   
  
"Ayaka is going to help us get Kagome there. Now, are you guys going to be set up by eight   
  
tonight?"  
  
"Yea, Sango. We'll be all set up by then. And just who is Ayaka?" asked Inuyasha before he   
  
heard an exasperated sigh on Sango's side.  
  
"Kagome's mother. What are you going to be wearing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Same thing I always wear. Baggy black pants and a shirt. You'll be wearing a mini-skirt,   
  
correct?"  
  
"No. Way. In. Hell." Sango said as she hung up on him before he could start to argue with   
  
her on it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, I got us tickets to go to a concert. Just the two of us. So get into something   
  
nice." said Ayaka as she walked into Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Why should I go?" grumbled Kagome as she lifted her head off her pillow.  
  
"Because, it'll be nice to spend some quality time with my daughter. And besides, it is   
  
supposed to be an excellent group of musicians. So, get into the shower and then put...This   
  
on." the older Higurashi woman said as she pulled out a black spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to go." argued Kagome before her mother gave her the glare that could scare   
  
Satan and God themselves. "Alright! I'm going, I'm going! Just don't do that look!"  
  
"Then get to moving, young lady."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kagome said as she grabbed the dress and ran into her joint bathroom where she   
  
got into the shower.  
  
Kagome cleaned herself up nicely before she pulled a towel around herself and slid out of the   
  
shower. After drying off and applying lavender lotion to herself, Kagome blow dried her hair.   
  
Stepping into her dress after pulling her hair up into a ponytail that curled down her neck,   
  
the youngest Higurashi woman walked back into her room.  
  
Ayaka still stood in Kagome's room, holding Kagome's silver chain bracelets and necklace out   
  
to her. After pulling on the jewelery Kagome allowed her mother to do a light amount of   
  
make-up to her face. Looking skeptically at the silver stiletto heels her mother held out to   
  
her Kagome sighed before pulling them on.  
  
Turning to her full-length mirror Kagome gasped. The black spaghetti strap dress clung to   
  
every one of Kagome's curves before stopping at mid thigh. The dress was wrapped in a black   
  
see-through shell that fell to her ankles where the stiletto heels began. Covering the shell   
  
of the dress was silver glitter. The dress's neckline was just above her breasts, that way   
  
an ample amount of cleavage was shown. (I own this dress, actually)  
  
Kagome's bracelets hung loosely on her wrists while her necklace ended where the dress's   
  
neckline was. Seeing her mother holding another silver chain Kagome smirked. Taking the   
  
chain she wrapped it around the underside of the shell, around the dress, so that it clung   
  
to her hips.  
  
Kagome's eyes were covered in a soft amount of silver eyeshadow with silver eyeliner. Black   
  
mascara covered her eyelashes making them seem to pop out. On the apples of her cheekbones   
  
was a light amount of silver blush.(Don't ask, I'm making it up, I think. I don't do make-up)   
  
Covering her lips was a pink-silver lipstick that pulled her face together. (Like I said, I   
  
don't do make-up.)  
  
"You look great. Now, come on. Let's go to that concert." said Ayaka while grabbing her   
  
daughter's hand and dragging her from the room and down the stairs to the car.  
  
"Mom, you don't even look dressed up." pointed out Kagome while her mom smiled pushing her   
  
daughter into the car.  
  
"Don't worry about me, dear. I look fine." said the older Higurashi woman while glancing   
  
down at her magenta skirted suit that she wore to work.  
  
"Okay Mom...Whatever you say."  
  
The drive to the 'concert' was a short one. Mrs. Higurashi pulled up infront of a loud   
  
building where Sango stood leaning against her car. Sango smiled when she saw Kagome   
  
and her mom pull up, before she walked over to the car. Opening Kagome's car door,   
  
she grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the car before she thanked Ayaka. Ayaka nodded   
  
and took off, back towards her house.  
  
"You guys tricked me. You'll pay for this." Kagome grumbled before being dragged into the   
  
building and dumped at a table.  
  
"Just sit and relax. You'll love this place. Trust me, Kagome. You'll definitely, LOVE the   
  
singer of the band that's playing." said Sango before she disappeared into the large crowd of   
  
dancers.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" muttered Kagome to herself while she looked up at the stage   
  
where band equipment was sitting, just waiting to be used. "And just why does that look   
  
like Sango's drumset?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun dun. Sorry, couldn't resist. Besides, it's a good idea. I just have to think   
  
of the songs to use. Wanna give me some ideas? Or do I have to write the songs myself?   
  
THAT would be scary. Review if you want the next chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize   
  
to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter. Oh, and since I got so many reviews   
  
saying to use my song, I'm going to use it. Which is so making me panic here...-.-'  
  
Especially considering I wrote it on a whim, and I actually own it.  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was pacing in the area that the club's manager had given them as a back stage type   
  
room. Inuyasha watched as he walked across the room as one might watch a tennis ball bouncing   
  
across the court. Shippo, who would be playing the bass guitar finally rolled his eyes going   
  
over to his younger brother and grabbed his shoulders. Sango came in then, her grin wide as   
  
she walked over to Inuyasha sitting beside him on the short couch that had been put into the   
  
room.  
  
"She's here. And looking great. Oh, and Inuyasha?" asked Sango turning her head to her   
  
boyfriend and he turned his head to look at her as his arm went around her.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" he asked, Sango's grin turned false then.  
  
"You owe me big for wearing a mini skirt. AND a halter top." she said motioning to the   
  
blood red halter top and black mini she wore.  
  
"Yes, Sango." he said and she laughed.  
  
"Can you say anything other than 'Yes, Sango?'"  
  
"Yes, Sango." said Inuyasha and Sango laughed even harder.  
  
"Miroku, calm down. You worked hard on that song. She'll love you even more. And besides,   
  
we're going to be right there with you." said Shippo while shaking his brother slightly.  
  
"But what if she doesn't believe me? What if she leaves the club when she sees that it's   
  
me that's singing? What if-" started Miroku but Sango cut him off.  
  
"And what if the beam above the microphone you'll be singing into suddenly falls and crushes   
  
you?"  
  
"Yea, what if that happens? HEY! Don't make fun of me. My fears are legitimate." said   
  
Miroku and Sango laughed.  
  
"Relax, she'll believe you. She has to. Because she can't leave, her mom made it so that   
  
Kagome wouldn't dare walk home, not in those shoes anyways."  
  
"What shoes?" asked Inuyasha and Sango grinned.  
  
"Spiked heels. Also known as, stiletto heels. No way in hell will she want to walk home.   
  
Nor in that dress. Causes way too much attention to be directed to her curves."  
  
"What?! You mean you left Kagome out there in a great looking dress to be getting ogled at   
  
by men?! Sango!" Miroku growled panicking that Kagome may find someone new to go out with.  
  
Miroku had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had been sitting at the table nearest the stage where the equipment sat waiting to be   
  
used. When a few guys had gone up and sat at her table to shamelessly flirt with her she   
  
felt her eyebrow start twitching. After having told them no and to go away for five minutes   
  
she stood up with her coke in hand, only to pour it on the nearest guys head.  
  
"I said go away. And I meant go away. Not continue to bug me! Why don't you just go away   
  
now?!" she growled, her cerulean eyes flashing as the guys walked away, one grumbling about   
  
how she ruined his clothes, and his two companions were laughing at him.  
  
Kagome grabbed some napkins from the counter where a drink tender stood holding a towel out   
  
to her. Saying her thanks she took the towel and wiped up the coke mess from her table before   
  
she returned the now dirty cloth to the tender. Walking back over to her table she sat down   
  
just as Kirara sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." said the blonde-auburn striped haired girl.  
  
"Oh, hey Kirara. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I heard about this club, and came to check it out. And then saw you walking over here.   
  
Thought I'd give you some company." she said and Kagome nodded while doing a quick glance   
  
around the area.  
  
"Sango's around here somewhere. She's the reason I'm here. Her and my mother plotted against   
  
me and dragged me here only for my mom to abandon me here and then Sango followed suit." said   
  
the raven haired girl and Kirara nodded.  
  
"Well, you got me. There's supposed to be a great band playing here tonight. Sango should   
  
be showing up soon."  
  
"Yea..." said Kagome while crossing her right leg over her left one, her foot moving   
  
impatiently to the sound of the blaring music the club was playing.  
  
Kagome looked over at the auburn-eyed girl sitting beside her. On the woman's tall slender   
  
form was a baby blue spaghetti strap dress. The way the dress was was that it went down to   
  
her midthigh, but the fabric -after the straps of course- started just above her breasts.   
  
Her natural blonde-auburn striped hair was curled down her back to cover the fact that the   
  
dress was backless. On her feet were a pair of baby blue stiletto heels. Covering her face   
  
was hardly any make up, a bit of foundation, blush, powder blue eyeshadow, and light pink   
  
lipstick.  
  
Suddenly the music that was pumping loudly from the speakers all around the club stopped. The   
  
two women looked up as a male voice came over the speakers announcing a band called "Feudal   
  
Members." The two women looked up at the stage as the band members took up the stage.  
  
"Oh...My...Kami." Kagome murmured when she saw Miroku sheepishly stand before her on the   
  
stage.  
  
"Sorry." Kirara said when Kagome glared at her, only to turn her eyes up to Shippo who was   
  
starting to play at the same time as Sango who was playing the drums, the shorts under her   
  
miniskirt the only thing keeping from flashing the audience.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Miroku staring straight at her with pain in his eyes, but adortion   
  
at how beautiful it was that she looked. Turning her head to the side she jumped when she   
  
heard Miroku start humming the tune to the song that was playing. Looking back up to him   
  
she saw him close his eyes as he pulled the microphone close to his mouth.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen...  
  
I never wanted it to...  
  
But she had her own plans...  
  
And then you walked in...  
  
Thinking it was all me...  
  
But I got something to ask of you..." Miroku sang and Kagome's eyes widened when she realized   
  
what he was singing of.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Sango on the drums, her eyes were smiling as she looked at him, her   
  
hands moving to play her drums purely from memory. Inuyasha's eyes then moved back to his   
  
electric guitar that way he didn't mess up in the chorus of the song. Miroku turned his head   
  
to the side slightly, seeing as Shippo looked back to his bass to keep playing the right   
  
notes.  
  
"What do you need...  
  
For me to do?  
  
Leave you alone?  
  
Call you on the phone?  
  
Climb a mountain, just for you?  
  
Jump off a bridge?  
  
But what do you need...  
  
For me to do?" Miroku sang and Kagome chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.  
  
'He wrote this for me...Oh Kami.' she thought watching as Sango's drum solo came up, her   
  
hands moving fast as she beat out a rhythm on her drum set.  
  
"She definitely loves that drum set." muttered Kirara as her cousin slowed her solo so that   
  
the others could join her in playing once more just as Miroku opened his mouth to start   
  
singing.  
  
"Oh, come on, girl...  
  
Don't leave that...  
  
That boy hanging there...  
  
He's been trying to...  
  
Say sorry, to say how...  
  
How much he...  
  
Loves you...  
  
He's asking you..." sang Inuyasha, giving Kagome a look that clearly said, 'I'm sorry, but   
  
so is he, so Kami damnit forgive him!'  
  
"How long have they been working on this?" Kagome asked Kirara and the girl grinned.  
  
"Miroku wrote this song right after you made him hurt his broken ribs even more. But he was   
  
never going to use it but then Inuyasha came up with the idea to use it and some other songs   
  
to apologize to you. Even though, I know for a fact he didn't do anything."  
  
"I know he didn't...But...I just can't seem to forgive anything."  
  
"Whatever. You're loss."  
  
"What do you need...  
  
For him to do?  
  
Leave you alone?  
  
Call you on the phone?  
  
Give you the moon?  
  
Jump off a bridge?  
  
What do you need...  
  
For him to do?" sang Inuyasha, moving back to where he was standing after singing into   
  
Miroku's microphone.  
  
Shippo grinned over at Inuyasha as the two started 'jamming' on their guitars. Miroku had   
  
made it so that the two had a duet on their stringed instruments before Sango was to sing.   
  
After the men had finished their duet Sango did a quick drum solo once more.  
  
Sango looked over to the audience, her eyes landing on Kagome. Cringing slightly she smiled   
  
sheepishly at the girl to watch as she did a gentle beat on her drums as she leaned towards   
  
her microphone. Looking over at Inuyasha's back Sango took a deep breath and started to sing.  
  
"Listen to those two...  
  
Because he loves you...  
  
Whoa, girl, he loves you...  
  
I've seen how he looks at you...  
  
With stars in his eyes...  
  
Listen to me, sister,  
  
He loves you...  
  
So-" sang Sango, her head moving to the beat that she tapped out with her drums.  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku with wide eyes. Chewing on her bottom lip she saw him glance at   
  
her before closing his eyes, his face filled with pain. When the raven haired girl felt   
  
Kirara nudge her with her foot under the table she looked back up at Miroku from where   
  
she had turned her head. She had looked just in time to see a single tear fall down from   
  
Miroku's eye.  
  
'Miroku...I think I'm the one that needs to apologize. You are making me feel like such a   
  
bitch. I know it wasn't your fault, I just, don't know why I can't seem to get over the   
  
fact that it happened. She kissed you, and you didn't do anything.' thought Kagome, her   
  
eyes watering as she watched Miroku turn his head to Sango, watching as she sang her version   
  
of the chorus.  
  
"What do you need...  
  
For him to do?  
  
Leave you alone?  
  
Call you on the phone?  
  
Hand over the world?  
  
Jump off a bridge?  
  
What do you need...  
  
For him to do?" sang Sango, her hands moving faster as she finished singing, pulling away from   
  
the microphone that was positioned by her.  
  
Miroku glanced at Shippo, who was staring at Kirara. Turning his head back to Kagome he stared   
  
at the woman as she seemed to be fighting tears. Licking his suddenly dry mouth he closed his   
  
eyes slightly, picturing Kagome dancing with him at the dance, smiling. Her body moving   
  
against his as she laughed lightly. He slowly felt his heart breaking even more, that is   
  
until he opened his eyes seeing her chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
'Kagome, I hope you can forgive me. And yourself for waiting so long. If you still can't,   
  
well, I'll understand. Afterall, I don't deserve a beautiful, intelligent, and faithful girl   
  
like you.' thought Miroku while he moved the microphone back to his mouth to start singing   
  
once more.  
  
"I love you...  
  
Oh girl,  
  
I love you...  
  
What do you...  
  
Want me to do?!  
  
Oh-" he sang, staring directly at Kagome while girls jostled around her to get closer to the   
  
stage, and closer to him, smiling lightly when Kagome glared at one of the girls next to her.  
  
Kagome looked about ready to kill. When one of the girls around her flung a crumbled up   
  
napkin that she had written her number on with eyeliner at Miroku, Kagome felt her eye start   
  
to twitch. Kirara saw this and took the chance to grab the girl, and tell her that if she   
  
wants to continue to live, she best back off the guys in the band, they were all taken, by   
  
three girls who would love to kick their butts.  
  
"What do you need,  
  
For me to do?  
  
Leave you alone?  
  
Call you on the phone?  
  
Climb a mountain, just for you?" Miroku sang while Inuyasha and Sango moved towards their   
  
microphones and they too sang their lines.  
  
"Give you the moon?" sang Inuyasha, glancing back at Sango, who's eyes were starting to go   
  
lower than his mid back.  
  
"Hand over the world?" she sang, blushing when she was caught by Inuyasha's coy grin.  
  
"What do you need...  
  
For me (Him) to do?" all three sang, Miroku obviously saying me with Inuyasha and Sango singing   
  
him.  
  
Shippo took that as his cue to do his bass solo. His eyes were drilling on Kirara who was   
  
busy glaring at a girl who was about to fling her own phone number at Shippo. Kirara then   
  
grabbed the girl's arm and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, miss witch. He's mine, and I have the ring to prove it." Kirara said as   
  
she moved the engagement ring into her line of sight.  
  
"When did he propose, Kirara?!" Kagome asked, grabbing another girl's arm and snatching the   
  
phone number when she was about to fling it at Miroku.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome...  
  
I love you...  
  
What do you need,  
  
For me to do?" Miroku sang, his and Kagome's eyes locking as she scrambled up to the stage.  
  
"What I need for you to do, Miroku, is this." said the raven haired girl as she slid her arms   
  
around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
Miroku became blissfully lost in Kagome's taste as the other band members cheered. Inuyasha   
  
pumped an arm into the air before going over to Sango and followed Miroku and Kagome's example   
  
of love. Shippo grinned walking off the stage and over to the gaggle of girls that were   
  
surrounding Kirara.  
  
Kirara turned to Shippo when his arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling slightly she looked   
  
up at the stage before she leaned her forehead against her fiancee's. After the two kissed   
  
lightly, and the gang of girls walked away in disappointment, they pulled away and looked up   
  
at the stage.  
  
"'Bout time. They were so miserable without one another." Shippo said softly, pulling Kirara   
  
closer to himself.  
  
"I know. And having to act like I didn't know why Kagome was here, well, that just sucked."   
  
Kirara said, her mouth covering Shippo's once more as they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, now I need to get an idea for the next chapter. Idea's anyone? Please?! I will   
  
love you readers forever. Please please please give me ideas. Cause otherwise, the next   
  
chapter will be informing everyone that the story is over. Please. Review please.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm working on the OOCness, I really am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past, I apologize to anyone I may have upset. But on with the chapter. And, I'm very very very very very very sorry about how long you have had to wait for this chapter. I was grounded for three months, had writers block, and when I got over that I accidentally deleted my writing programs. PLUS I'm back in public school with homework EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. I haven't had time to sit down and write at all. Til today when the teachers have inservice, I have a three day weekend and my mother won't let me leave the house tonight.  
Mel  
  
"You forgive me?" Miroku asked into Kagome's ear three years after they had graduated, the day after their wedding.  
  
"Of course. Besides it doesn't hurt too much." Kagome muttered, her head moving from Miroku's shoulder to his chest while her arms went around his waist.  
  
"I can't believe you even agreed to marry me." he said and she smiled.  
  
"Well, when I can still hear you singing What Do You Need (For Me To Do?) I think the answer there in itself is plain to see. You know I love you. And I would not let you get away from me by marrying someone else. You are all mine." she said her left hand seeming to glitter in the way the sunlight was hitting her wedding rings.  
  
"And you are all mine. 'Til the day we die." said her husband, his left hand moving up to grab hers.  
  
"That won't happen for a long long time." said his wife, her eyes closing with a slight sigh as she remembered the day before, before the wedding.  
Flashback  
"Kikyo, is that you?" Kagome asked slowly as the said woman started working on Kagome's nails for her wedding.  
  
"Yes, it is me. How are you Kagome?" asked Kikyo, her eyes showing that she didn't very much care how Kagome was doing.  
  
"I'm good. I'm getting married today." said the bride-to-be.  
  
"To Miroku, right? I saw the announcement in the paper." said the manucurist.  
  
"Yea. Um...Can I ask you something?" asked Kagome, her teeth chewing into her bottom lip while Kikyo filed down the other woman's nails.  
  
"Why did I hurt you, Miroku, and Inuyasha three years ago? I was ticked off." said Kikyo, having already gone over it with Miroku when he had run into her at a grocery store a month before.  
  
"At who? Inuyasha?"  
  
"All three of you. Sango too, actually. I just...I couldn't understand why Inuyasha had to use me. I had feelings for the jerk. So when I realized that he was using me, well. I decided to get him back. And you in the process because you and Miroku were so happy and perfect for each other. I was jealous." Kikyo said slowly, her hands moving across Kagome's nails without even looking at them.  
  
"But why were you mad at Sango then?" Kagome asked, the smells of the nail shop starting to cloud her brain.  
  
"Because, she and Inuyasha were perfect for one another. Still are actually. And, well I was jealous that Sango was so perfect for him. So I had to get back at them. Get back at you."  
  
"You tried to keep us all from being together. Why?" Kagome asked while Kikyo finished her nails.  
  
"Who said I was trying to keep you from being together? How do you know that I didn't do all that just for this reason?" Kikyo asked while standing up and walked away to get Kagome's tab.  
End Flashback  
"Gome, are you alright?" asked Miroku, his mouth pressed to her earlobe trying to get a reaction out of his new wife. Any reaction.  
  
"Sorry. Just thinking about when I was getting my nails done yesterday." said Kagome while she shook her head clear of the thoughts of Kikyo. "Did I tell you who did them?"  
  
"No, Gome, you didn't. Who did them?" he asked while lightly kissing Kagome's wedding ring.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kikyo was the one that did my nails, Houshi. I know. And you know what she said?" asked Kagome and he guessed from when he had run into her.  
  
"She said 'Who said I was trying to keep you from being together? How do you know that I didn't do all that just for this reason?' That right?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"You ran into her before I did, didn't you?" at Miroku's nod she continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Thought you were still mad at her. And it had been when I had gone on that business trip. I really hate being the CEO of my Father's company." said Miroku and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you love the money you're making. Besides, soon you won't have to go on as many business trips. You'll be able to tell your dad that you want to spend some time with your 'lovely' wife." Kagome said and Miroku smiled.  
  
"Like I want to right now?" he asked and Kagome sighed while he kissed her deeply.  
Flashback to the wedding  
Kagome's waist length raven hair was pulled back in a pony tail that was curled to flow down her back. In her hair was baby's breath and glitter to make it look etheral. Her veil was attached to the ponytail and went flowing down to her waist in the back and her shoulders in the front.  
  
Her wedding dress was strapless and sleeveless. It was a high waisted dress, meaning that the waist line was directly under her breasts. The waist line went in a V-line that went down towards her navel. Where the V-line started a sort of shell was sewn on. It was plain white fabric just like on the inside of the shell. But from where the V started and up to where the dress began, the dress was white with white vines and flowers embroided into it. Where the dress ended was at her toes without shoes, the shell of it becoming a short train that fell a few inches down the floor so that it drug behind her.  
  
On her arms were a sort of white gloves that left her fingers bare and hooked around her middle finger so that it Ved up the back of her hand and up to her wrists. At the wrists was a sort of bracelets -sewn into the fabric- made of white rhinestones. After the bracelets and up to the middle of her upper-arms was the same fabric as the Ved part of the gloves. White satin.  
  
She wore on her feet shoes that Fashion Bug called dress sandals. They were white with a stilletto type heel that was three inches high. On the strap over her toes were white rhinestones. The strap above that was plain see through material. The shoes were hidden under her dress by about a milimeter.  
  
On her toenailss and fingernails was a pearl colored nail polish. Over her eyelids was a soft babyblue eyeshadow, lighter than the sky on a clear day. On her cheeks was a neutral colored blush, while her lips were covered in a soft pink lipstick. Her eyeliner was silver in color while her mascara was black.  
  
Sango, Kagome's maid of honor, wore a black and pink dress. It was made almost exactly like Kagome's, the style anyways. Where the V-line was was black and so was the inside of the shell. The outside of the shell was a powder pink as light as cotton candy. Her embroidering on the black part of the dress from the V on up was pink flowers and vines. She wore the same shoes in black, and with white rhinestones. Her gloves were the same but in the powder pink color as well. Her nails were done in a pink color. Her make up job was the exact same as Kagome's but the eyeshadow was pink.  
  
The other bride's maid, Kirara, was dressed the same.  
  
The men were all dressed the same, wearing black, white, and dark blue Tommy Hilfiger tuxedos. The jackets and pants were black. The shirt was white, and the ties that went with them along with vests, they were dark blue. One person in particular, was wearing out the soles of his Dexter shoes.  
  
"Miroku, will you calm down?" Inuyasha asked his hands rubbing together as if he too were nervous.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha. I can't help it. Besides, you've nothing to worry about. I'm the one getting married." Miroku growled and continued to pace, never once stopping to see Inuyasha rub his jacket pocket subconsciously.  
  
"Yes, well...I plan on asking Sango tonight."  
  
"What? Well, I guess you do have something to be nervous about as well. She'll tell you yes though. She does love you, after all." Miroku had finally stopped pacing to clap Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"Yea, easy for you to say. Kagome didn't even have to think. Sango's going to tell me to wait."  
End Flashback  
"I still can't believe they're going to get married." Kagome said while she pulled her silk robe on.  
  
"I still can't believe that Inuyasha was tackled to the floor." Miroku said, a laugh in his voice as he yanked Kagome backwards onto the bed.  
  
"I thought it was funny."  
Flashback to the wedding  
"Kagome, sit!" Sango shouted but Kagome shook her head still pacing the length of the room.  
  
"Why don't you calm down?" Kirara asked, her voice soft as she sat down, her hand lightly holding the beginnings of her baby belly.  
  
"Hard to calm down when I'm getting married in five minutes." Kagome grumbled and had her mother come into the room just then.  
  
"It's time, Kagome." Aya said dabbing at her eyes. (I lost the file that said what I listed the name as, so if that wasn't her name, I'm sorry.)  
  
"Oh Mom..." Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather tightly before they were to go down the aisle.  
  
'She's so beautiful. Her hair, her face, her eyes, lips, hands, everything about her. Kami, I'm in love.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Sango walk down the aisle before Kagome and her grandfather were to.  
  
"She's so beautiful." was heard through the assembly as they stood watching Kagome walk down the aisle.  
  
One man in particular was stunned into silence, his eyes watching the woman he loved walk towards him. He was watching as she moved closer to him, his eyes scanning her face through her veil. And then his eyes scanned down her dress and he saw the engagement ring burning on her left hand. Then, as if she had called to him, he saw her eyes filled with emense joy.  
  
'I love her, I love her, I love her.' Miroku thought, seeing that her thoughts were mirroring his as she stared into his eyes.  
  
'Miroku...' Kagome murmured kissing her grandfather's cheek when he handed her off to her future husband.  
  
"You're so beautiful. Kami, I love you, Kagome." Miroku murmured and Kagome smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Houshi."  
  
"Do you Miroku Monk take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to cherish and love til death do you part?" the priest asked Miroku seeing the couple's hands clutched tightly.  
  
"I do." Miroku said as he felt Kagome's hand clench around his.  
  
"And do you Kagome Higurashi take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to cherish and love, til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." said Kagome feeling a tug from her heart as it soared into her chest.  
  
(I don't know very many different religions, or any for that matter.)  
  
"The rings."  
  
Inuyasha reached into his left jacket pocket and nearly grabbed the ring box that contained what he hoped would be Sango's ring. Fumbling with it he pulled out the ring Miroku would slide onto Kagome's finger. Sango pulled out the ring that Miroku was to wear from the base of her bouquet, her eyes watching Inuyasha. The two handed the now wedded couple their rings watching as they slid them onto one another's fingers.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Miroku said and Kagome smiled.  
  
"And I love you, Miroku."  
  
"And now with the power invested in me by the city of Tokyo, I pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said and Miroku lifted Kagome's veil with shaky hands.  
  
Ting ting ting ting.  
  
Inuyasha's knife lightly tapped against his wine glass at the end of Kagome and Miroku's first dance. Everyone stilled and the woman sitting beside him, Sango, turned questioning eyes to the man she loved. It took three tries before Inuyasha could get his throat to clear. It then took six more tries for him to actually form the words he wanted to say.  
  
"Thank you for your attention, ladies and gentlemen. I understand that this is an occasion that should be used to celebrate the love of Miroku and Kagome Monk, but this cannot wait. I wish to say, ask more rather, for patience as I speak." Inuyasha said and then turned to Sango.  
  
"You go Inuyasha." Miroku muttered and Kagome turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What's going on?" Kagome murmured and he just shook his head.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
"Sango, I have already spoken to your family. And I have gotten their blessings. My family also gives their blessings. Now I must ask you, as is proper for me to do." continued Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Sango asked confusion shown in her eyes.  
  
"Sango, I love you. I have since we were in high school. Since before we were in high school. I think I've always known. And I want to let the whole world know how much I love you." here Inuyasha went down on one knee, his hand pulling the box from his pocket. "I want to spend everyday waking up beside you, and everynight lying down to sleep with you. Sango, what I'm asking of you, is for you to marry me."  
  
It happened in a blur. One moment Inuyasha was kneeling before Sango as she sat in her chair. The next Sango was sprawled across his chest kissing him as he lay in shock on the ground. Then Sango pulled away and placed butterfly kisses all over his face.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Sango repeated and kissed him once more.  
End Flashback  
"I still can't believe that you said yes, Sango." Inuyasha said pulling his fiancè closer to himself as she slept on.  
  
"Mmm?" Sango opened her eyes looking up into the eyes of the man she loved.  
  
"I said I can't believe you said yes to me." he repeated and she smiled.  
  
"Of course I would say yes. I love you, and I always will. You're the best thing to ever happen to my life, Inuyasha." she said and kissed him.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan two couples kissed and held one another, just loved one another. In another part of Tokyo sat a woman with long dark raven hair. Her dark brown eyes smiling slightly as her pale mouth grinned. Kikyo then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Good luck, lovers. Though, you won't need it. The kami of Love is on your side, afterall." she then disappeared.  
  
The end. I know that wasn't the greatest of endings, but forgive me. I haven't been able to write at all for the past six months or so. And again, I am very sorry about the not writing in forever!!! I would like to thank those readers who have stuck by me since I started this and I hope they will continue to read my writings. Any criticism is accepted and advice on future writings is expected.  
Mel 


End file.
